


Pure Hearts Be True

by Wishmaker1028



Series: Heart Series [2]
Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 32,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/pseuds/Wishmaker1028
Summary: Hello, Mario Manfredi here. And this is a story that needs to be told. About a month after I was trapped in that painting, trouble starts again. Seems Count Bleck wants to end all worlds! Now its up to my brother, my girlfriend, his girlfriend, and Bowser to save the day! (AU of Super Paper Mario.) Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!





	1. Prologue

_Ahem! Today...I'll tell you the story of the lost book of prophecies. This prophetic book was a mysterious tome of stories of future events. Of course, many people craved this book, wishing to glimpse their futures. But no person, after obtaining this amazing book, ever found happiness. The reason? The book held frightful secrets not meant for people's eyes. That book came to be called the Dark Prognosticus and was sealed away. This...is the tale of that forgotten book's last owner. It is a tale of love..._

...

It all started one boring day in Mushroom Kingdom; Mario Manfredi, his younger twin brother: Luigi, and Luigi's girlfriend: Violet Calico were all hanging out at Mario's place - bored out of their minds. It had been a rather quiet as of late and no one minded it in the least. It meant that Princess Peach was safe and sound. However, the three heroes found themselves rather bored with nothing to do. So, they decided to go to Peach's castle. When suddenly...

"M - M - M - M - M - M - M - M - MARIO, HELP!"

Violet looked down the road and saw a Toad running towards them, looking panicked and freaking out quite a bit. Luigi and Mario also saw him, getting that feeling that something was about to happen to break their boredom.

Luigi asked the Toad, "What? What happened? Why are you so crazy?"

The Toad answered, "It's sh - sh - sh - sh - sh - sh - shocking. Mushroom Castle...RAIDED! Princess Peach...STOLEN!"

Violet groaned, "Let me guess by who..."

Mario stated, "Well, let's get over there before its too late!"

With that, the three of them headed out to save Princess Peach (yet again).

Toad said, as they left, "Good luck..."

...

Meanwhile in the Koopa Kingdom, Bowser (the Koopa King) was plotting the next attack on Mushroom Kingdom so that he could capture Princess Peach yet again. It was a typical day for them and - as per usual - Bowser was cackling evilly. All of his minions were there: Koopas, Turtles, Kammy, and more.

Bowser stated, "Listen well my elite minion task force! It's time to initiate my awesome plan to invade Mushroom Castle! Today is the day where I make my beloved Princess Peach ALL MINE! And if that weren't awesome enough, I'll ALSO stomp her little mustache and ice wielding buddies!"

The crowd cheered, "YEAH! It's OUR turn! WHOA! Bowser, Bowser, WHOO! Your Rudeness!"

Bowser chuckled, "Bwah haha! _"We're under attack!"_ You jokers are the best!" That's when Bowser saw something and added, "Hey! Who are those hairy guys and girl in the back? We SHAVE around here, minions!"

Violet whispered to Luigi, joking around, "They actually care about hygiene?"

Luigi stiffened a laugh and at that moment, Bowser jumped over them, parting the crowd. That's when he saw Mario, Luigi, and Violet. He instantly got mad.

Bowser questioned, "Blergh! Mario? Violet? ...AND Luigi? How'd you get in here?"

Mario explained, smirking a bit, "The front gate was open."

Bowser stomped his feet and groaned, "How many times have I told those idiots?! If you're last in, LOCK THE GATE!"

At that moment; Mario, Luigi, and Violet got into fighting positions.

Luigi accused, "Quiet, Bowser! We know that you kidnapped Princess Peach!"

Bowser instantly looked confused as he replied, "Wait, what? We're only now about to launch our attack."

The three heroes instantly looked confused as Bowser did.

Violet asked what was on the three heroes minds, "Wait, if Bowser didn't take Princess Peach...who did?"

"MARIO! HELP!"

Hearing the voice of the princess; Mario, Luigi, Violet, and Bowser all looked around. In a flash of light, Princess Peach appeared to them and she looked like she was in a see-through cage of some sort. That's when a strange man appeared. He was wearing a white top hat, had a monocle on, a staff of some sort, and a long white cloak.

The mysterious person stated, "Bleck! You princess has been taken by Count Bleck!"

Mario questioned, "Who?"

Count Bleck replied, "By me, Count Bleck! The chosen executor of the Dark Prognosticus...is Count Bleck. The fine fellow prophesied to come to this dimension...is also Count Bleck!"

Bowser commented, "I'll tell you who doesn't make a bit of sense...Count Bleck! Enough, release Princess Peach right now! I'm on a schedule over here!"

Violet joked, "Yeah, you are overdue for your fifteen minutes of having Princess Peach and then ten minute battle that makes you lose her."

The Koopa King was about to say something to Violet - a bit annoyed at her - but Count Bleck spoke first.

He stated, "Count Bleck says NEVER! This princess is integral to fulfilling the prophecies... She will be brought to Castle Bleck and used to destroy all worlds...by Count Bleck!"

Luigi breathed, "Destroy ALL worlds?"

Mario jumped up and tried to jump on Count Bleck but was forced down by a magical forcefield. Mario looked confused as he thought, _'Why didn't that work?'_   Count Bleck opened his cloak as he cast a spell on Mario. In an instant, Mario was face down on the ground. Luigi quickly grabbed Violet and pulled her close to him, in a protective way. Bowser's eyes were wide the minute he saw the older Manfredi twin down on the ground like that.

Violet asked, "M - Mario?!"

Count Bleck stated, "This man deserves ridicule... Weaklings cannot face Count Bleck!"

Bowser threatened, "Hey, here's a thought: you calm down and free the princess...OR ELSE!"

Luigi finally got up some nerve, remembering his fight with King Boo a few months ago and stood strong. He was going to defend his brother and his girl. The minions of Bowser, Violet, and Bowser also got into fighting stances. They were all ready to rumble...especially Bowser, wanting to play for keeps. But Count Bleck did not look worried.

Count Bleck commented, "Bleh heh heh heh. Your princess shall NOT be returned...by Count Bleck. In fact, Bowser, evil king of the Koopas...Count Bleck will take you too!"

With that, Count Bleck opened his cloak and it started to glow a bluish color. That's when a porthole opened and sucked in the minions. Violet clung onto Luigi and Luigi did the same. Bowser was eventually sucked in, losing his strong grip on the ground. Luigi and Violet started to feel like they was loosing their grip. Eventually, the two of them were also sucked into the porthole. In an instant, Count Bleck was gone - taking Princess Peach with him.

...

 

_Wishmaker1028: Okay, guys! That's it for the start of this story! I don't want to make the chapters too long, it would take away from the story. Before we go any further, Violet has helped Mario and Luigi take down Bowser before this. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Ringing of the Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Mario Manfredi here. And this is a story that needs to be told. About a month after I was trapped in that painting, trouble starts again. Seems Count Bleck wants to end all worlds! Now its up to my brother, my girlfriend, his girlfriend, and Bowser to save the day! (AU of Super Paper Mario.)

Eventually, Princess Peach eventually came to, with a large headache. What had just happened? She couldn't remember right away, it was still a bit of a blur. She remembered someone named Count Bleck taking her and then Mario... Mario!

Peach questioned aloud, "Goodness, where's Mario? Is he okay? And what happened to me? What is this place?"

That's when a voice said, "Bleh heh heh heh... Oh, you're awake, Princess!"

Peach asked, "Huh?"

The princess of Mushroom Kingdom slowly opened her eyes and she quickly wished she hadn't. There, she saw Count Bleck floating in front of her. Next to her was Bowser, dressed in a white tuxedo. Weirdly, he was smiling wide. Peach looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a wedding dress. Her eyes widen in total horror. Peach thought, _'A wedding dress?! Why am I wearing a wedding dress?! Where the hell is Mario?!'_ That's when she heard something.

"BOWSER!"

The evil Koopa king spun around and threw his arms up into the air, like he just won the lottery. The crowd was all of Bowser's minions, cheering for their leader. However, Peach was more confused than anything.

Peach asked, "Wh - what's going on here?!"

That's when a mysterious girl appeared. She had pink hair in a neat bun, yellow glasses over her eyes, wearing a light gray shirt, a black skirt, and black leggings.

The girl ignored Peach and commented, "Count! Yeah, um, 'K, so preparations are complete..."

Count Bleck smirked as he stated, "Mmm... Then it shall be begun...by Count Bleck!" As soon as he said that, some bells rung and he turned to Bowser. He questioned, "Bowser... Ferocious and fearsome, evil king of the Koopas... Do you take Peach to be your lawfully wedded wife 'til your games be over?"

Bowser chuckled then answered, "Bwah ha ha! Will I marry Peach? Are you kidding me? The answer's YES!"

Count Bleck turned to Peach and questioned, "Peach... Noble princess, pure of heart... Do you take Bowser to be your lawfully wedded husband 'til your games be over?"

Peach demanded, "Now, wait just a second! You will explain to me what is going on...RIGHT NOW!"

Count Bleck chuckled and explained, "Is it not obvious? This is your wedding, Princess!"

Peach was surprised as she questioned, "But...why in the WORLD am I marrying Bowser?!"

Bowser commented, pleased, "Bwah ha ha! Hey, no gripes from THIS side of the altar, Bleck old boy! I don't get the details, but the count here has gone to a lot of trouble planning this! Just relax! We'll get married, we'll be in love, it'll be awesome! Finally!"

Peach hissed, "No! And who picked this dress out! It's AWFUL! Take me back to my castle immediately!"

That's when the mysterious girl seemed to have put a spell on Peach, forcing her to the ground.

The girl stated, "Yeah, um, being rude to the esteemed count is sort of frowned on, 'K? So, yeah, Princess Peach, I'm gonna need you to answer the count now... Do you, Peach, take Bowser to be your lawfully wedded husband 'til your games be over?"

Peach fought against the spell and managed to answer no but the mysterious girl forced the spell to be a bit stronger.

Eventually; Peach groaned, "...I...I...do..."

With those words said, the ground started to shake and a strange object started to appear. Meanwhile, down in the crowd, Luigi and Violet finally came to. The couple had been there for a good while and they were awakened by the ground shaking.

Violet questioned, "What...? What's happening?"

Luigi answered, "I don't know but is that Princess Peach over there?"

The purple clad woman turned to look and stated, "Yeah and that's Bowser with her!"

The green clad plumber grabbed his girlfriend's hand as they race over to the altar. While they were running through the crowd, the strange object that was appearing took the shape of a black and white heart.

Count Bleck chuckled as he commented, "BLEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK! Yes, all precisely as written in the Dark Prognosticus! Already it is unleashed! The Chaos Heart!"

The mysterious girl replied, "Yeah, um, congratulations, Count."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Bowser, Count Bleck, and the mysterious girl turned to see Luigi and Violet standing on the step of the altar.

Count Bleck questioned, "And just who are you two...asked Count Bleck."

Luigi answered, "Oh no, I don't give my name to scoundrels!"

Violet groaned, "Please don't try to be cool like Mario..."

Luigi ignored Violet and yelled, "HERE I GO!"

The mysterious girl started to say, "Yeah, I'm gonna need you to stop right this second, 'K? If you interrupt this now..."

Before Violet could react and before the mysterious girl could finish her sentence, Luigi jumped up and hit Bowser on top of his head first. Luigi then hit the Chaos Heart as he landed on the other side, right next to Peach. That's when the Chaos Heart started to act really strangely.

Violet started to say, "What is going on...?"

Luigi saw this too and before anyone could react, a bright light blinded them all and separated Peach, Bowser, Violet, and Luigi instantly. Count Bleck and the mysterious girl, Nastasia, were able to escape.

Nastasia asked, "Um, yeah, so are you alright, Count?"

Count Bleck answered, "Fools! Pointless acts like these will only earn you only pain...from Count Bleck! Very well. As the Chaos Heart is secured, this ragtag group now lacks use."

Nastasia pushed up her glasses and stated, "Um, so, yeah, Count... This means that you may turn to a new page of dark prophecies..."

Count Bleck open his cloak and chanted, "Open your mouth, darkness! Consume everything and destroy all worlds, as told in the prophecy! BLECK!"

With that, Count Bleck and Nastasia left in a flash of light - taking the Chaos Heart and the Dark Prognosticus along...

...

 

_Wishmaker1028: So with that all said and done, in our next chapter, we should go see if Mario is okay or not! He was left behind during all of this chaos! On a different note, does Bowser not remember this? The reason I'm saying this is because of the trailer for Super Mario Odyssey. I don't see anything good coming out of that, honestly. Other than that, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Welcome to Flipside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Mario Manfredi here. And this is a story that needs to be told. About a month after I was trapped in that painting, trouble starts again. Seems Count Bleck wants to end all worlds! Now its up to my brother, my girlfriend, his girlfriend, and Bowser to save the day! (AU of Super Paper Mario.)

"...Mario..."

The red clad plumber groaned as he slowly came to. Mario saw that he was in Koopa Kingdom, all alone. Mario thought, _'Where did everyone go? I hope they are all okay, except Bowser...'_ Mario chuckled under his breath as he saw that there was one thing that was in the room: a rainbow colored butterfly.

The butterfly said, in a female voice, "Hello Mario. My name is Tippi. I am what is known as a Pixl... A sort of fairy... Mario... I came to find you..."

Mario jumped to his feet and assumed a fighting pose as he stated, "Then you are in for a fight."

Tippi reassured, "I am no enemy... You met Count Bleck...and he captured a princess and evil king... Is this not so?"

Mario realized that Tippi was right as he nodded and responded, "Yeah, that's exactly what happened..."

Tippi mumbled, "Then that means Count Bleck is even now beginning to form the Void... We haven't much time... You must come with me... Yes, if your friends are to be saved, you must come..."

With that, Mario felt that there was a strange box around him. In an instant, Tippi and Mario was transported somewhere.

...

The next thing Mario knew, he was in a place that didn't look familiar to him at all. The stranger thing, there was a man standing there, waiting for them. He was wearing a blue cloak, had a long white beard, and a green orb. He came over to the two of them.

He commented, "Oh ho! Well, well, well... Back so soon, Tippi? And who might this be? Red shirt. Blue overalls... And a magnificent 'stache! Tippi, you truly outdone yourself..."

Tippi stated, "He matches the description of the hero in the Light Prognosticus perfectly... And his name is Mario..."

The wizard replied, "I welcome you, Mario! This is the town of Flipside. You have come far from the Mushroom Kingdom of your dimension... Of course, our fair Flipside is in no dimension at all! No! It is BETWEEN dimensions!"

Mario questioned, "Who are you, exactly?"

The wizard answered, "My name is Merlon. I am a descendant of the Ancients who created this town. I busy myself studying musty, ancient texts to forestall the end of all worlds!"

Mario stated, "Speaking of that...how is Count Bleck gonna do that? I mean, how do you destroy all worlds?"

Merlon replied, "So Tippi has not told you yet... Well then, the answer hangs above you." Mario looked up like Merlon instructed and saw something in the sky. Something that looked like a dark porthole. It looked horribly strong. He added, "Do you see the gathering darkness in the sky? It is a hole in the very dimensional fabric of space! Such a strange phenomenon... Is it near or far? None know. It may appear small now, but it will only grow."

Mario breathed, "Holy cow..."

Merlon responded, "And in the end, it will swallow all existence... All worlds, all dimensions... This void was created by our enemy, Count Bleck, who wields the Dark Prognosticus."

Tippi added, " _'A fair and lovely princess... A furious monster king... The union of these two will call forth the Chaos Heart, the consumer of worlds... And the Chaos Heart will ravage the sky, and so bring forth the Void.'_ "

Merlon stated, "Yes... The passage Tippi just quoted is from the Light Prognosticus of my ancestors. The book also says this: _"The Void will swallow all... Naught can stop it...unless the one protected by the dark power is destroyed. The hero with the power of eight Pure Hearts will rise to this task."_ So it is written."

Mario questioned, "A Pure Heart?"

Merlon nodded as he got out a heart shaped object that was red in color and explained, "This is one of the eight Pure Hearts. You are surely the hero spoken of in the pages of the Light Prognosticus. You are the only one who can defeat Count Bleck and save all worlds! Mario, take this and save all worlds from destruction!"

Mario responded, "I shall."

With that, Merlon bestowed upon Mario the first Pure Heart. Merlon explained to Mario that his first task was to place it in the Heart Pillar. Tippi lead Mario there as he placed the Pure Heart into the Heart Pillar, making a door appear on Flipside Tower. As Mario headed back there, he looked around the town known as Flipside. There were people that lived there and there were buildings as well. Mario was impressed as he and Tippi went back to the tower.

Merlon commented, "Ah, the two of you return! Look, a door has appeared! This _"dimensional door"_   was made to lead the hero to another Pure Heart. Yes, somewhere beyond this door lies one of the seven other Pure Hearts... Tippi, you must use your power to help Mario find this Pure Heart and return here."

Tippi stated, "Of course."

After Merlon gave Mario an item to return easier to Flipside, he explained about a _"dimensional governor"_ , to learn the dimensional technique. Mario was a bit surprised as he looked at Merlon.

He asked, "So he will teach me something?"

Merlon answered, "You could say that, yes. He is my friend - Bestovius - and he is the Flip Wizard."

Tippi questioned, "You ready Mario?"

Mario nodded as the two of them went through the red door and into what Mario referred to as Chapter 1.

...

Meanwhile, at Castle Bleck, Nastasia was with the Count himself and two other lackeys: O'Chunks and Dimentio. O'Chunks was a strong opposing person as Dimentio looked like a jester. And from the looks of things, Count Bleck looked quite pleased.

Count Bleck chuckled and commented, "The Void has been ripped in the dimensional fabric! Yes, Count Bleck is pleased. All has gone as foretold in the Dark Prognosticus. Now it's just a matter of time until all worlds meet their demise! Bleck!"

O'Chunks stated, "Wow, that's just super, Count! Yeah, first you'll erase all these naughty worlds... And then you're going to build a perfect world without war and all that other icky stuff!"

Dimentio added, "Yes, yes, no one likes the icky stuff... Yes... A perfect world... Sounds magical... Ah ha ha. I can hardly stand the wait."

"Sorry I'm late!"

In an instant, another O'Chunks appeared and looked at the first O'Chunks.

The second O'Chunks commented, "What in blazin' bog rats...? How'd I beat meself 'ere?! What's goin' on?!"

The first O'Chunks stated, "Mimimimimimi! Oh, O'Chunks, you big silly! Didja oversleep or something?" That's when he turned into Count Bleck and added, "I guess it's kinda hard to be on time, though, when you've got muscles instead of brains!"

O'Chunks yelled, "'EY! Yeh can't fool me wit' that crazy shape-shiftin' hooliganry! It's Mimi innit?! Show a little respect fer the count! Yeh can't go a'borrowin' 'is face, lass!"

The real Count Bleck replied, "Bleh heh heh heh! How delightful, Mimi. Almost as dapper...as Count Bleck!"

The fake Count Bleck turned into Princess Peach and responded, "Aw, golly, thanks, Count! With you around, it's nothing but big smiles all the time! Hanging out with the count! That's MY idea of a perfect world!"

Dimentio joked, "And here I thought Mimi's ideal world was a gem-filled pool with hunky lifeguards..."

The fake Princess Peach turned into Bowser and before she could say anything more, Nastasia was informing Count Bleck about Mario. O'Chunks, waiting to help the count, asked to go after Mario. Count Bleck agreed as O'Chunks headed out to stop Mario. While he was gone, the minions went to their individual rooms in the castle. And when Dimentio entered his room, there was a girl on his bed, knocked out. And that girl...was Violet...

...

_Wishmaker1028: And there you have it, the end of chapter 3. Even though Mario hasn't made a scratch in chapter 1, hahaha. Oh, bad joke. Anyhow, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Sacred Violet Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Mario Manfredi here. And this is a story that needs to be told. About a month after I was trapped in that painting, trouble starts again. Seems Count Bleck wants to end all worlds! Now its up to my brother, my girlfriend, his girlfriend, and Bowser to save the day! (AU of Super Paper Mario.)

**Violet's POV**

Oh how my head hurt. I seriously did not want to get up at all. But I knew I had to, most of my memories were coming back to me. The last thing I remembered was Peach and Bowser's wedding. Wait, Peach and Bowser's wedding?! Instantly remembered that, my eyes bolted open and I sat up on something. That's when I saw a bed and that I was in a type of castle. What was going on?! Where was I?! That's when I heard a voice.

"I trust you are alright, sacred violet ice."

I turned and saw a type of jester floating there. Literally floating there. I rubbed my eyes, to make sure that I wasn't seeing things. When I saw I wasn't, I studied the jester. He had features of a jester, a clown, and a magician. He was wearing a court jester costume with clownish colors, and he had a classical theatrical mask used in plays.

I stammered, "W - w - w - who are you?"

He floated over to me and answered, "My name is Dimentio, sacred violet ice."

I raised an eyebrow as I questioned, "Why on earth do you keep calling me that?"

Dimentio answered, "All in good time. I know your true name and all about you. But I happen to like the sacred violet ice description better, my friend."

I shrugged as I asked, "Alright you can call me that, I guess, but can you tell me where I am and if you have seen my boyfriend - wearing green, brown hair, beautiful sapphire eyes, and a small mustache - or a princess - wearing pink, blonde hair, and blue eyes - around here?"

Dimentio smirked evilly and explained, "I have not seen any of those people that you have described but I'm sure that they are enjoying themselves in Castle Bleck like you are, my dear."

I blurted out, "Castle Bleck?!" I bolted off of the bed, rather quickly, knowing where this conversation was going. If we were in Castle Bleck's castle, he was acting this way towards me, he was evil. I added, "If you are working with Count Bleck then you are NO friend of mine!"

The minute I said that, I quickly waved my arm, creating a beam of cold air. Dimentio protected himself but the cold beam of air was enough for me to run out while he was distracted. I ran through the halls, not caring that I didn't know where I was going. I was more worried about getting the hell out of there. Count Bleck could NOT be trusted and that went double for his minions. I eventually got to a dead end. _'Crap,'_   I thought.

"Yeah, um, what are you doing here?"

I spun around and saw that mysterious girl from the wedding. I instantly went into a fighting stance.

I commented, "I think the better question here is: what did Count Bleck do at that altar?"

The girl explained, "Yeah, uh, I'm not gonna answer that question. Mainly because, yeah, um, that would give away our plans."

I stated, "Then you deserve a cool down."

As soon as I said that, I created a miniature blizzard just to freeze her over. But nothing happened, she wasn't even affected by it! She seemed to have smirked as she pushed up her glasses. I got ready for anything. But again, nothing happened. That was weird, I was expecting for something to happen. Anything - anything at all. But nothing. No mind control like she did to Princess Peach at the wedding. No nothing. It was strange.

All of the sudden, I felt myself being transported somewhere. My eyes were forced to close as I blacked out.

...

"Violet."

"..."

"Violet?"

"..."

"VIOLET!"

I groaned as I woke up, a very faint of red color in front of me. My vision got more and more restored and that's when I saw Mario there, with a rainbow colored butterfly and a man in blue with a very long white beard. And Mario looked worried.

I sat up and asked, "Mario...? Where am I?"

Mario breathed, "Oh thank goodness your okay, Violet! You had me worried!"

I hugged Mario and reassured, "I'm fine. Just wanna know what's going on and where are we."

Mario returned my hug as he stated, "Well, we're in Flipside. This is Tippi and Merlon." Mario had pointed at the butterfly and the man respectfully as he asked, "What happened to you, though?"

I told them what happened with the wedding and what happened at the castle. Mario was in shock but none more so than Tippi and Merlon. I looked up at Mario, a tad worried.

I responded, "Please tell me that you found Peach or Luigi... Please..."

Mario sighed as he replied, "I only wish I could. But they are still missing."

Merlon opened a book, entitled the Light Prognosticus, and read a page. His eyes seemed to have widened a bit.

Tippi perked up at this and asked, "What is it, Merlon?"

Merlon answered, "Tippi, there is five heroes according to this old text. There is a red clad hero...and one that has powers of sacred violet ice. There might be more but I do not know."

That's when I realized, "Sacred violet ice...he was quoting the Light Prognosticus..."

Mario looked at me and questioned, "Who? Dimentio?"

I nodded and explained, "Yeah, he kept calling me that for some reason. Course when he gave me that evil smirk, I knew he was no good."

Mario hugged me as he stated, "Well, I'm just glad that you're okay, Violet. Luigi would kick my ass if something happened to you."

I giggled, returning the hug, knowing how true that was. That's when I decided to join the team to help with Mario's quest to stop the Chaos Heart and get all of the Pure Hearts. _'At least I can look for Luigi when we look for the Pure Hearts,'_   I thought, a bit worried about my boyfriend.

...

_Wishmaker1028: And that's chapter 4! I do have a theory about Dimentio being Rosalina's baby brother from another cycle of the galaxy. I'll post the theory soon, if I haven't already. I am going to edited these stories to hint at that. Alright everyone, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Fair and Lovely Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Mario Manfredi here. And this is a story that needs to be told. About a month after I was trapped in that painting, trouble starts again. Seems Count Bleck wants to end all worlds! Now its up to my brother, my girlfriend, his girlfriend, and Bowser to save the day! (AU of Super Paper Mario.)

After Mario, Violet, and Tippi defeated Fracktail that was super powered by Dimentio, they continued through the first world. The trio then defeated O'Chunks afterwards. The big muscular man went back to Castle Bleck. And boy did he get a rude welcome home party...

Nastasia commented, "Yeah, so... I guess the hero went ahead and stomped you and sent you back here?"

O'Chunks looked at the count and said, "Yeh gotta forgive me, Count! I've failed yeh! I've never felt less chunky in me life!"

Bleck cackled as he stated, "So our hero is real... Yes... A force to be reckoned with..." He then turned to Nastasia and added, "Nastasia, the prophecy. Consult it and learn where the hero will go next... We will lay a devious trap for him and bring him to his very KNEES! BLECK!"

Nastasia pushed her glasses and replied, "Yeah, um, I already sent Mimi to a site picked for that purpose..."

Bleck responded, "This pleases Count Bleck. Excellent work, Nastasia. I have granted Mimi powers potent enough to ensure that she will obliterate this hero. Yes he will be helpless against her. I depart! Alert Count Bleck when this _"hero"_   is no more!"

After an evil chuckle, Count Bleck transported out of there, leaving O'Chunks and Nastasia alone.

Nastasia commented, "Yeah, I'll fire off a memo on that...but for now, we have another item on the agenda... O'Chunks, you got a sec? Yeah, so some minions in the Bowser organization are still resisting assimilation? So I'm heading out to squash the resistance...and while I'm gone, I want you to stay here. Yeah... You just sit tight and think about your recent job performance, 'K?"

With that, Nastasia left, leaving O'Chunks all alone.

He grumbled, "Aw... I... Gah, this really tweaks me chin hairs!"

...

**Peach's POV**

My head felt like it was going to explode. I seriously felt really bad about my recent nightmare. Bowser and I were forced to wed, Luigi and Violet tried to stop it, and there was no sign of Mario. Thank goodness it was only a nightmare. However, when my eyes opened up, I expected to be home in my bed in the Mushroom Castle. Instead, I was in another castle that was filled with dark objects and looked rather creepy. Wait, where was I...?

I stood up and questioned aloud, "What? How did I end up napping here? Wait, didn't that nasty Count Bleck try to make me marry...BOWSER?!"

That's when I realized that I wasn't having a nightmare, it all happened. I felt awful. Mario was missing, something happened to Luigi and Violet, and Bowser...well, in all honesty, after him making Bowser Jr. believe that I was his mom - I could really care less. But now I was worried. Where was everyone? What happened to Luigi and Violet? Where were the minions? Where was my - I couldn't believe this - husband?

"Looks like you are the only one standing after the wedding party..."

I spun around and saw two turtle soldiers. Never in my life was I happy to see some of Bowser's minions. One of the turtles had a blue helmet and a hammer while the other had another at all.

The blue helmet turtle questioned, "So you finally woke up, huh, Princess?"

I nodded as I answered, "Oh you guys! Are you alright?"

The turtle stated, "Yeah but who knows what happened! That was one CRAZY wedding!"

I shuddered at that statement, I hated the fact that I was forced to marry... Wait, forced. I was forced to say _"I do"_. It wasn't from my heart! I wasn't married to Bowser! I never felt so relieved in my life. But that wasn't important right now. Right now, I had to get my bearings. They told me that they hadn't seen Luigi, Violet, or Bowser. I got worried. That's when the leader spoke up.

The blue helmet turtle commented, "Thing is most of us had been hypnotized by Count Bleck's assistant, Nastasia. It's not safe here so let's get out of here. Private Koopa will escort you, Princess. I'm gonna scout the area. No Koopa gets left behind. Hail Bowser!"

With that, he left as Private and I start to leave the area. We saw the captain getting hypnotized and with a heavy heart, Private and I kept moving...until we reached a dead end. We were about to turn around when all of the sudden...

"Oh, turn back? Yeah...no. Your friend there had it right. This is your dead end."

Private and I spun around instantly. We saw a bunch of Bowser's minions behind the assistant from the wedding, Nastasia. Private went in front of me, insisting that I go look for cover. I didn't want to leave Private behind but before I had a chance to react, Nastasia brainwashed poor Private! Nastasia commented that I was lucky to have survived the explosion at the wedding. But she was about to have me join them.

I cried out, more than ready for a fight, "Never!"

Nastasia threatened, "Yeah, that's great and all, but my hypno-powers kinda say otherwise. Just sit tight, 'K? 'Cause I gotta brainwash you real quick."

I braced myself but before anything happened, an outline appeared around me mysteriously. All of the sudden, I was transported out of there...and that was the last thing I remember...

...

I remember that day well... The room was warm. The whole place was at peace.

"Ugh... Uugh..."

"You're awake at last?"

"Where...am I? Is this...a human's home? Blech!"

"Don't wiggle like that. I found you at a cliff's base. You took quite a fall."

"You're a human, correct? I don't...repulse you? I am of the Tribe of Darkness..."

"Why would that matter? Anyone with a heart would not ignore an injured soul!"

That was the day our paths crossed... That day... That was the day our tragedy was set in motion.

...

_Wishmaker1028: And with that, we end chapter 5 of this story. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. The Man in Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Mario Manfredi here. And this is a story that needs to be told. About a month after I was trapped in that painting, trouble starts again. Seems Count Bleck wants to end all worlds! Now its up to my brother, my girlfriend, his girlfriend, and Bowser to save the day! (AU of Super Paper Mario.)

After freeing Merlee, defeating Mimi, and getting the third Pure Heart; the heroes made their way back to Flipside. Violet was just glad that she didn't have to listen to anyone rhyming anymore, it was seriously getting on her nerves. Peach (whom they found in Flipside a few hours ago) looked over at Mario, who was clutching the Pure Heart against his chest, kissed the red clad plumber's cheek. Mario blushed as Violet, upon seeing this, immediately started to get worried about Luigi.

She also thought about Merlee's words before she gave them the Pure Heart: there were to be five heroes to stop the end of all worlds. Luigi, she knew, would help the minute they found him. But who was the fifth hero? Bowser? Violet stiffened a laugh at that. There was no way that the Koopa King would work with Mario. There was a less chance of a Hammer Bro throwing a screwdriver instead of a hammer. So they headed back to Flipside.

...

In Castle Bleck, Nastasia approached the count, with the bad news that was brought to her attention.

She commented, "Yeah, so I just got a brief memo from Mimi? It says, _"I messed up bad!"_   That's the message in its entirety... Yeah..."

Count Bleck chuckled and stated, "She failed to best him, even with my gift of power? A Light Prognosticus hero... Descendants of the ancient tribe... Their power grows."

O'Chunks came in, begging for another chance to go after the hero.

Nastasia asked him, "Oh, so, O'Chunks, yeah you think you're all set to go? So I guess you finished up that report on your own inadequacy that I needed?"

O'Chunks answered, embarrassed, "Eah... Y'see... I...just got a wee bit left. I'm workin' on me conclusion. Yeh gotta give me a break! Me writin' takes time, lass! An' 1,000 pages be a lot!"

Count Bleck dismissed it and stated, "O'Chunks, calm yourself. Take a minion time-out. Count Bleck will send...Dimentio! Come to me...Count Bleck!"

With a flash of magic, Dimentio appeared to the count, smiling as he usually does.

Dimentio commented, "And so I arrive, like a sudden wind at a kindergarten picnic!"

Count Bleck chuckled and stated, "You would like some play time, I imagine, Dimentio? So you shall have it, but do not disappoint Count Bleck. Dispatch the hero."

Dimentio replied, "Your wish is my command. Besides, this fool sounds like an amusing challenge. Now if there is nothing else, I'll just be on my way. Ciao, my count."

With that, Dimentio left as Nastasia went back to her topic with O'Chunks. The chunky man left, as Nastasia updated Count Bleck about the castle's standards. She told him that she was going to comb out the un-hypnotized or not brainwashed minions and left. Count Bleck merely chuckled to himself but commented about the rage in his suffering heart...

...

**Luigi's POV**

Oh...my head hurt... I think I had too many Shroom Shakes... The last thing I remember was Peach getting forced to marry to...Bowser?! My eyes bolted open as I jumped to my feet. When I saw no one, my mind went a thousand miles per second. What was going on? Where was I? What happened to Peach, Bowser, and Violet? Violet?! Oh man, where was she?! Was she safe?! And why was this castle so god damn creepy?!

I said aloud, "I messed up again... Peach is probably married to Bowser now and Violet is probably with Waluigi. Ooh, if he hurts her, I will have a serious talk with him..."

A voice interrupted me and asked, "You awake, Green?"

I spun around and saw two Goombas standing there. I was so used to seeing them, it was like meeting up with old friends.

I responded, "Yeah...you guys alright?"

After they reassured me when they were alright, mumbling something about me - which I heard and that hurt - I asked them if they saw anyone. When they said no, my heart rate increased. I was getting very worried. Violet and I were separated once before, during our mansion fiasco. I knew we had to see if anyone was here but the Goombas refused and said that we should get out of here instead. I agreed, leading the charge.

The Koopas did try to stroke my ego but I didn't buy any of it. Violet told me that whatever bad guys say to you, don't believe it. Finally, after awhile, the three of us got to a dead-end. _'Ah crap,'_ I thought. Suddenly, something got the Goomba behind me. The Goomba in front of me looked disorientated.

He cried out, "GARY! NO!"

"Hmm-mmm-mmm... I've been looking all OVER for you."

Standing there was Nastasia and the brainwashed villains. I knew we were in trouble, there was no way I could beat them all on my own. The Goombas that was with me, surrendered himself to them - not going under brainwashing. I was a bit upset but I did understand the meaning, I was outnumbered. And the next thing I knew, I was down on the ground, calling out for Malleo and blacked out completely.

...

**Unknown POV  
**

Silence is indeed deafening. That's what I thought, I hated it. I gruffly woke up and saw that I was in a dark castle. My mind was clear but there was one color that was in my mind at the current moment...violet. _'Why in the Underwhere is the color violet on my mind,'_ I thought. Suddenly, I heard a noise. I quickly jumped to my feet instantly as I saw a woman standing there, Nastasia. She seemed rather quiet though.

She stated, "I see you are up."

I looked at her puzzled as I looked down at myself. It was weird because my outfit looked similar to a ninja's, black in every aspect. My belt was a light orange with a green buckle and had gold buttons on my outfit. There was a green bandana around his neck as well. I looked at her again, a bit confused.

I questioned, confused, "Are you addressing me?"

She explained, "Well, you are the only one in the room."

I simply nodded as he looked around, completely confused. What was I doing here? What was going on? How come I had no memories? Did I have amnesia? Where did I belong? What was my purpose? I turned to Nastasia, seeing my own silver eyes in the reflection of my silver eyes in her glasses.

I asked, very confused, "Where am I? What's going on? I have so many questions but I dare not ask them all."

She introduced herself first as Nastasia. She then explained to me about Count Bleck and his motives. After she was done explaining, I was automatically in for helping Count Bleck. The destruction of all worlds sounded pretty sweet to me. Nastasia pushed up her glasses as she eyed me.

She questioned, "What was the first thing you remembered?"

I felt that question was a bit odd but explained, "I was blank at first, I didn't remember much of anything, not even my name. The only thing that was on my mind was the color violet."

Nastasia said nothing, which got me a little concerned. That's when she gave me a hat. It was green and a _"L"_   stitched in it. I looked at it and then at her.

She stated, "This was found alongside of you when I found you. Perhaps you can use it?"

I took the hat and turned it inside-out. The L was now upside down and the hat as well the background was black. I seemed very pleased as I placed it on top of my messy brown hair. This was my chance to be better than whoever this former guy was but the color violet was puzzling me. Why was it bothering me? It didn't make any sense at all... But that's when I made a decision.

I vowed, "I'll be better than that loser, whoever he was."

 _'And find out more about this color violet,'_   I thought but didn't add.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well, there you have it. This is the end of chapter 6 so I hope you guys enjoyed it! Anyhow, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Tales of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Mario Manfredi here. And this is a story that needs to be told. About a month after I was trapped in that painting, trouble starts again. Seems Count Bleck wants to end all worlds! Now its up to my brother, my girlfriend, his girlfriend, and Bowser to save the day! (AU of Super Paper Mario.)

"You're late. Did something happen?"

"Yes, my father caught me. Sneaking out of the castle wasn't easy after that."

"I was worried you wouldn't come..."

"You are a strange girl... You know what I am and yet you do not seem afraid."

"I don't care what you are. I just wanted to see you. Is that...is that so wrong?"

"No. No, of course not. I wanted to see you too..."

"Blumiere... Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"Please do, Timpani. Let's return to our conversation. I must know more of you..."

...

After returning back to Flipside, the three heroes told Merlon about what Merlee told them. Merlon also told them that one person would determine the destiny of the Light or Dark Prognosticus...the man in green. Hearing this, Violet's heart skipped a beat. Mario looked over to her and saw her face.

"Thinking that it might be Weegie," Mario questioned.

Violet nodded as she answered, "Yeah, I'm starting to get worried."

Peach softly stated, "As am I."

The purple clad ice wielder walked away from her friends, in deep thought and worry. Violet was still haunted by the fight that she and Luigi had against Boolossus a few months ago. A shiver went down her spine involuntary as she remembered the long fight. She knew what she had to do. She had to find Luigi. She had to find her true love somehow... But she didn't know where Luigi was. She wanted to find him so badly. She was hoping that nothing bad happened to him. Anyways, after putting the Pure Heart in the Heart Pillar, the heroes went into the next chapter.

Tippi was captured by a chameleon named Francis. Peach, Violet, Mario, and the other pixls went chasing after him. They had to try and save Tippi. Sooner or later, the three heroes happened upon a castle and it was no ordinary castle... In fact, it looked very familiar. Mario used Boomer to take down the castle, revealing Bowser himself.

Mario swore, "Ah for Pete's sake!"

Violet joked, "What did Pete ever to do you?"

Before Mario could say anything; Peach yelled, "MARIO!"

The red clad plumber turned and saw that Bowser had scooped up the mushroom princess into his claws.

Bowser stated, "Gotcha wife-y!"

Violet threw some icicles at him and yelled, "Not on my watch!"

Mario was impressed as Violet managed to construct a super thick ice sword with her ice powers.

He asked, "You know how to do that?"

Violet answered, modestly, "Nana taught me."

Knowing that she was talking about the portrait ghost Nana that she and Luigi took down together, Mario decided to save Peach out of the tower. As he did that, Violet valiantly fought Bowser - even though she was a bit under powered. Violet thought as Bowser scrapped at her, making her bleed, _'I helped fight ghosts, I helped fight Boolossus, I helped fight King Boo...there's no way I'm letting this overweight koopa defeat me!'_

Finally, after awhile, Mario saved Peach and Violet defeated Bowser. She was badly hurt and had fainted. Mario and Peach quickly took her back to Flipside, leaving Bowser there all confused. He eventually decided to follow them, leaving his minions to hold down the fort.

...

Back in Flipside, Merlon treated Violet reassuring the heroes (and Bowser) that she was fine. _'I guess that ghost hunting with Luigi took its told a few months ago,'_   Mario thought as he looked over at Bowser. He was sitting down with Peach, being a rather peaceful koopa king. Even though it was a bit out of character for him, Bowser wanted to show that he at least had some kindness - if that was at all possible.

Bowser questioned, "So he only married us to bring forth the Chaos Heart?"

Peach explained, "From what Violet has told me, yes. So the void being created is our fault..."

Bowser stated, "Luigi had a hand in it too, he shouldn't have stomped on it."

Peach asked, "Speaking of Luigi, did you see him at all?"

Bowser answered, "No, not really."

Mario stated, "Then that means my younger brother is still out there."

Peach turned to Bowser and said, "Come with us. We need your help."

Bowser stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "No. I don't wanna. I'd think about it if it was you, but there's NO WAY I'm helping Mario!"

Peach shook her head and replied, "We don't have time for you to be a baby. Come on, please?"

Bowser responded, "But... But I'm Bowser! I'm grade-A, 100% prime-cut final boss! I'm gonna take over the world any day now!"

Mario pointed out, "If you don't help us and this all happens, then there will be no world for you to conquer. All of your brainwashed minions will be working for another cold and heartless boss!"

Bowser got mad and stomped on the ground before finally saying, "FINE! I'll join your stupid quest. You happy?!"

Peach smiled as Mario merely rolled his eyes. Things were going to be rather interesting now...

...

"You know something?"

"Hmm?"

"I never thought that anyone would wind up here like my brother and me."

"Well, this was one trip that I never expected to book, mind you."

"Me either."

"...can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Oh ha ha. What I was going to ask is why."

"Why?"

"A-huh. Why are you always in his shadow?"

"...that's just the way things are... I'm _not_ meant to be a hero."

"You are and one adventure will prove you wrong."

"Yeah, like me winning a mansion in a contest and it turns out to be haunted."

"It could happen. _Anything_ could happen."

...

_Wishmaker1028: And there is the end of chapter 7. Not very long but these chapters aren't going to be that long in the first place. So what do you guys think? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. The Emerge of a Pure Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Mario Manfredi here. And this is a story that needs to be told. About a month after I was trapped in that painting, trouble starts again. Seems Count Bleck wants to end all worlds! Now its up to my brother, my girlfriend, his girlfriend, and Bowser to save the day! (AU of Super Paper Mario.)

After defeating Dimentio, the team got more pixls to help them with their quest to save Tippi. Finally getting to the fort, they quickly defeated the chameleon and freeing Tippi. Peach and Violet were the best in the fort, tricking Francis into letting them in. When the chameleon was trying to flirt with Peach or Violet, the other looked around for Tippi. Finally, after beating Francis, Tippi was free.

Tippi breathed, "Mario... You guys came to save me."

Mario stated, "Of course."

Violet replied, "You are our friend, after all."

Peach added, "And we leave no friend behind."

Bowser responded, "No matter how annoying you can be."

Tippi was touched her friends (and Bowser)'s words that a Pure Heart actually came out of her, surprising everyone.

She breathed, "The Pure Heart...? But how...?"

Violet questioned, "Tippi had a Pure Heart all this time?"

Peach answered, "Apparently."

Bowser stated, "That's really strange."

Mario replied, "Well, we have to take it in ordinary to save our worlds and hopefully find my baby brother."

With that, Mario took the Pure Heart as Tippi looked out at her friends. She felt so blessed to know them. Thus, she started to change.

...

 

In Castle Bleck, Dimentio reported on what happened in the tree where the heroes defeated him. When Dimentio brought up that the heroes were too strong, Bleck countered that the Light Prognosticus was purely false and that the Dark Prognosticus held the answer to defeat the heroes. Count Bleck turned to Nastasia.

He stated, "Oh, Nastasia? I think it is time we set _"him"_   on these pests."

Nastasia nodded and replied, "Yeah, um, I can take care of that for you, Count."

Count Bleck responded, "Lovely, exclaimed Count Bleck. Return to your posts, my dear minions."

The three minions commented, "As you command, Count! HAIL BLECK!"

With that; O'Chunks, Mimi, and Dimentio left the room - leaving Nastasia and Count Bleck alone. Nastasia barely managed an um but it managed to catch Count Bleck's attention.

Count Bleck asked, "Does something trouble you, Nastasia?"

Nastasia answered, "Yeah, Count... You know there's still time... You can still change your mind."

Count Bleck stubbornly stated, "That is enough, Nastasia. We've already come this far, so we shall forge on! But you needn't stay by Count Bleck's side. You can depart with my blessing."

Nastasia perked up and replied, "Um, no, my count. I won't be doing that. My life is already sworn to you. Yeah, it's belonged to you since the day you saved me... I'll be sticking it out with you until my game ends, 'k?"

Count Bleck responded, "If that pleases you..."

With that, the two of them headed off in two separate directions. Unknown to them, Dimentio was listening in on their conversation. Dimentio smirked evilly as he thought, _'Soon I'll get my revenge on my so called father. And that will finally flush out my sister. She should be coming back soon. I have a score to settle and then I will be able to bring back my dear mother.'_

...

 

"Timpani, why? Why do you avoid me?"

"Ow... OW! Unhand me!"

[THUD]

"Huh? You're crying! Why? Timpani, you must tell me what has happened!"

"It's nothing... Don't worry about it... Just forget it..."

"Oh no... Timpani, is my father behind this?"

"I'm... I'm just an ordinary girl. No matter how much I love you, we must part."

"Timpani... I..."

"This is good-bye, Blumiere. There's no other choice. This is our fate..."

...

 

"I've been thinking..."

"Of what?"

"Well, remember how I discovered my powers?"

"Yeah, we had a heck of a time freeing my leg after you froze it."

"Still sorry about that. Anyhow, I'm thinking about being a hero."

"Whoa, really?"

"Yeah, I would love to battle alongside of you and Mario one day."

"Maybe you will get your chance."

"Yeah cause I would hate fighting my best friend."

"I feel the same way."

...

 

After putting the Pure Heart in its Heart Pillar, our heroes got ready to depart for the next world - or chapter as they decided to call it. Mario got the items, Peach got health items, Violet got cooking items, and Bowser - well - did Koopa things. Anyhow, they all met up on top of the Flipside Tower and headed out on their next chapter. After making the discovery that they were going into what was known as The Whoa Zone.

"Whoa," Violet joked.

Mario groaned as Peach face palmed herself. Bowser was the only one that strangely found it funny. Peach looked at her friends (and Bowser), knowing what they had to do.

Peach stated, "We have to get space helmets."

Bowser groaned, "But I'm Bowser! I don't need stupid things like that!"

Mario pointed out, "And when you die without oxygen, then no one will ever remember the great Bowser."

After an argument between Mario and Bowser, the team agreed to get themselves some space helmets. Violet went over to Mario as they were on their search for helmets.

She asked, "M - Mario?"

Mario looked at her and answered, "Yes, Violet?"

Violet stated, "I want to look for Luigi, I'm getting worried about him."

Mario replied, "As am I but I don't want you going off on your own just yet. Once we leave this chapter, you can head out to find Weegie."

Violet responded, "That sounds fair to me."

The red clad plumber smiled, he always considered Violet like a younger sister after she and Luigi had saved him during the mansion incident.

Mario commented, "Just be careful when you head out on your own, Violet Ice."

Violet said, "I will, promise, Super Mario."

...

 

_Wishmaker1028: Well, there we have it! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Mr. L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Mario Manfredi here. And this is a story that needs to be told. About a month after I was trapped in that painting, trouble starts again. Seems Count Bleck wants to end all worlds! Now its up to my brother, my girlfriend, his girlfriend, and Bowser to save the day! (AU of Super Paper Mario.)

After meeting Squirps, our heroes were exploring the simple place known as the Whoa Zone. Eventually, the four heroes caught up to Squirps, who was in an empty room. Squirps looked at them and squawked.

He commented, "SLOWPOKES! SQUAKLES! Squirps was tired of waiting! Squirps almost gave up! That Pure Heart that you are looking for is just up ahead, space grunts!"

Our heroes were about to go up ahead but a voice captured their attention.

**"Squirps. You've done well. You're a smart kid."**

Squirps blushed and responded, "Squirple squee! Stop it! Squirps is embarrassed!" That's when he realized something, none of the group was talking and asked, "Wait...whose voice was that, squoh?"

In an instant, a flash of black knocked Squirps away from the group. He was kneeling down in front of them and then got up. Tippi, Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Violet all studied him. He had on a black ninja outfit on with yellow buttons on it, he had an orange belt, a green scarf, a black mask around his eyes - making them an undeniable silver color, and a black cap on top of his messy brown hair. The black cap was strangely like Luigi's except the L was the other way.

Violet couldn't explain it but she felt a connection to this guy. The masked man got up, cackling evilly as Squirps was beyond dazed, having been kicked to the side.

Tippi asked the masked man, "Wh - who are you?"

He answered, striking a pose, **"Oh, me? Just one of Count Bleck's more promising minions. The Green Thunder...Mr. L!"**

Peach breathed, "Mr. L?"

Mario stated, "I don't know who you are but if you are aligned with Count Bleck, you are no friend of ours."

Bowser got in front of the three heroes - but more specifically Mario - and stood in front of Mr. L.

The Koopa King told Mario, "Leave the quips to me. This guy looks like chump change anyhow!"

Mr. L responded, **"I'm supposed to be afraid of a koopa-that-has-a-weight-problem? Please, you get foiled all the time by sir-jumps-a-lot every time you try to capture can't-defend-myself-mushroom-princess. However..."** When he said that, he jumped over Bowser and landed right next to Violet. Violet was a bit freaked out a first, getting ready to fight. He added, **"You are different. I can feel the coldness of your body yet the warmness of your heart. What's a body-cold-as-ice like yours doing with such losers?"**

Violet scolded, "For your information, these are my friends. And you buster are going down."

Mr. L replied, **"We shall see about that. Why? Because I'm about to give you a burial at sea... I mean, a burial in space."**

Bowser pushed Violet aside and huffed, "Bring it!"

Mr. L commented, **"Ooh, the evil king of all charlatans! Do I look scared? Have at you!"**

With that, Bowser started to fight Mr. L, eventually defeating him and his metal monstrous robot, Brobot. Mr. L quickly escaped, vowing to return. Violet couldn't help but wonder if he was indeed her boyfriend. Squirps smiled as he lead them to a room. In the middle of the room was a golden statue.

Squirps commented, "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Squirps brought them here!"

Peach looked and whispered, "That's his mom?"

Violet whispered back, "Apparently."

Tippi whispered to them, "I wonder what this is all about."

Bowser questioned, "What's going on here?"

Mario lectured, "Don't be rude. Go ahead, Squirps."

Squirps seemed to have nodded and explained, "This is Squirps' mommy! The queen of Squirpia! Her name is Squirpina XIV!"

Tippi started to ask, "The queen is your mother... So that means your..."

Squirps added, "Squirps is the prince of Squirpia, a once great kingdom. My true name is... Squirp Korogaline Squirpina! Sorry Squirps didn't tell you right away, it makes Squirps a target."

Bowser commented, "That does make sense, I guess."

With that, Squirps gave them the Pure Heart. Heading back to Flipside, our heroes had this strange feeling that Mr. L looked strangely familiar...

...

 

Back in Count Bleck, Nastasia introduced Mr. L to all of the minions. Granted, the masked man did criticize them for being _'juniors'_   but other than that, things looked smooth. When Mr. L left to repair Brobot, Count Bleck looked up.

He commented, " _'Though the man in red shall wield formidable powers, one shall stand against him. The man in green shall use the Chaos Heart to bring darkness to all.'_   So it is written in the Dark Prognosticus."

Dimentio perked up and asked, "So what you are saying is... _'the man in green'_   is our minion-in-training Mr. L?"

O'Chunks stated, "What? That makes sense as much as a beef an' broccoli sandwich!"

Bleck advised, "Calm yourself, O'Chunks. Make ready. Count Bleck is sending you on a new mission."

O'Chunks replied, "Ah, that makes sense! You can count on me! I, O'Chunks, swear to you... This hero has got a hot date with me feet! Chunks away!"

With that, O'Chunks headed off to get ready. Dimentio and Mimi left as well, leaving Nastasia and Count Bleck alone.

Nastasia commented, "Yeah, I hate to be a whistle-blower here, but O'Chunks may not... Actually; Dimentio, Mimi, AND Mr. L may not be ready for this. That hero's gonna collect the Pure Hearts and come here. He'll come for you..."

Bleck chuckled and stated, "All is according to plan, Count Bleck assures you."

Nastasia replied softly, "It's strange... Nobody ever, um, cherished the universe the way you once did... And yet, you've been made to destroy it."

Bleck responded, "That's quite enough, Nastasia."

Nastasia whispered, "If I could, I, um..."

Bleck perked up, hearing her and asked, "You'd what?"

Nastasia answered, "If only I could've been that girl... Things would've been different..."

"She cannot be replaced," Bleck stated, with a shake of his head. "You could never hope to do so, Nastasia."

"Yeah, um, I'm very sorry," Nastasia replied. "That just slipped out."

Bleck lowered his hat and responded, "To be sure... She is gone... Gone from all worlds, never to return..."

With that, Count Bleck left, leaving a heartbroken Nastasia behind.

...

 

_Wishmaker1028: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Cragley HO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Mario Manfredi here. And this is a story that needs to be told. About a month after I was trapped in that painting, trouble starts again. Seems Count Bleck wants to end all worlds! Now its up to my brother, my girlfriend, his girlfriend, and Bowser to save the day! (AU of Super Paper Mario.)

"What... What are you thinking? There's no possible way! No one will allow it!"

"If we can't be happy here, we must leave for a place that will accept our love."

"But, Blumiere, is there such a place? Think... I can't bear to see you hurt again."

"If our love has no home...let us spend our lives searching together! So I beg of you again... Timpani, marry me! I promise I will make you happy."

"You...just won't give up, will you? Of all the crazy...stubborn...foolish men..."

"Timpani, answer me, please!"

"Blumiere, I love you. Take me away. Take me to a world where we can be happy."

...

 

"Hey, when is your brother coming back?"

"I don't know, he usually comes back 3 weeks after the princess was kidnapped. Why?"

"Just making sure... I can't be here when he returns."

"That is true."

"I should go."

"No! Please don't go? I really have enjoyed your company and I would hate for you to go now."

"But your brother..."

"Forget my brother! Don't be so worried about him. If he can't see that you are my friend, then I rather leave the kingdom forever with you by my side."

"...where is this all coming from...?"

"It's coming from my heart. Something that has seriously change since you fell into my world - quite literally."

...

 

Our heroes finally returned to Flipside, our heroes did note the change in Tippi - who was extremely cheerful as of late. Mario turned to Violet.

He stated, "You know that you can go look for my baby bro, if you want."

Violet replied, "I'll hang around for one more chapter. You might need my ice powers after all."

Mario twirled his thumbs around nervously, not wanting to ask this question. Peach and Bowser both looked at Mario, he never looked so unsure of himself.

Peach asked softly, "Mario, are you okay?"

Bowser added, "You look like you are gonna upchuck your lunch."

Before Mario could answer, Tippi felt faint and went down. Quickly thinking, our heroes rushed her to Merlon's. It was there Merlon told them that he found Tippi, seriously hurt and cursed to wander dimensions forever. Her Pixl form was not going to last much longer. When Merlon found her, she was barely alive and hanging by a thread. Since Tippi lost her memory, she could not tell Merlon who she really was or where she came from.

Violet breathed, "This is awful..."

Peach added, "Now we defiantly need to find the rest of the Pure Hearts before it is too late."

Bowser stated, "The Void has probably grown again too."

Mario turned to Violet and replied, "You're our best scout, you have to go find out where the next Heart Pillar is."

Merlon added, "While I look over Tippi."

"Done and done," Violet responded, taking off.

A bit later, Violet returned, freaking out that there was a town called Flopside. The others agreed to go and check it out with her. When they got there, they met Merlon's counterpart - Nolrem. He told them about the two towns and more about the Void. After healing Tippi, the four heroes went to the next chapter - the world of Crag. Dealing with O'Chunks and Dimentio was rather easy. After helping Flint Cragley and his crew, the heroes found King Croacus' lair.

Peach stated, "This is gonna be interesting."

Mario replied, "Just stay on your toes everyone."

Bowser quipped, "Speak for yourself, Mario..."

Violet interfered before Mario could say anything, "Hey, hey. Destruction of all worlds, remember?"

Tippi commented, "Violet is right. After all of this, we can all return to our normal lives."

Bowser and Mario nodded, though glaring at each other. After taking out King Croacus the IV, the Floro Sapiens came into the room with the entrapped Cragnons. The Floro Sapiens looked very worried about their king.

One sapien asked, "What? Whoa, what did you do?!"

Bowser answered, "We trounced your king, that's what we did!"

The second sapien stated, "Shut up! You don't get it at all!"

Violet puzzled, "Get what?"

The third sapien explained, "King Croacus was awesome! He totally thought of his people first! And you... You wilted him!"

Peach commented, "We had to! He was threatening us and wouldn't free the Cragnons."

Tippi added, "So what are you talking about?"

The third sapien further explained, "Water, man! I'm talking water!"

Mario questioned, "Water?"

The second sapien stated, "Yeah, the Cragnons were polluting our water, making us go insane!"

Just then, Flint Cragley and his crew came in. Flint promised to tell his people to no longer pollute the water, in exchange that the Floro Sapiens let go of the other Cragnons. The sapiens agreed and bestow the Pure Heart to Mario and his friends. With the Pure Heart in hand and the knowledge that everything was going to be okay, our heroes went back to Flipside.

...

 

In Castle Bleck, O'Chunks and Nastasia were alone and chatting. O'Chunks told Nastasia about what Dimentio did, make her a bit suspicious to what the jester was trying to do. O'Chunks then started to sing about the count (under Nastasia's orders), which got on Mimi's nerves.

Nastasia added, "And as punishment for getting beat by that hero AGAIN, I'm making him sing it a 1,000 times."

Mimi blurted out, "1,000... 1,000 times?! Gosh, you're more evil than I thought! Hey, but enough chatting! Where's the count? I wanna see him! He hasn't called me to do anything, and I'm getting SO BORED!"

At that moment; Mr. L dropped in and commented, **"Hey, Count? My destructive little friend is all gassed up and itching to get back into action. Yes Brobot is begging me to take him out. Say the word, and I'll roll out."**

Nastasia replied, "Yeah, great enthusiasm, but let's shelf the robot action for now, 'K? The thing is, the count kinda left specific orders for us to stand by. Got that?"

Mimi hissed, scared, "NO WAY! We're supposed to wait here for that big, mean hero to come and get us?"

Mr. L commented, not caring, **"So the count doesn't need my services? Excellent. I'll just be off then."**

Nastasia directed, a bit angry, "YOU GO NOWHERE! We wait! It's the count's direct order! His word is absolute! Be a good minion and DO NOT MOVE TIL TOLD! ...'K? Thanks."

With that, Nastasia left - making Mimi more upset and bored while Mr. L just looked frustrated. O'Chunks was still in the room but was knocked out after all of his singing. Suddenly, Dimentio appeared to them. After giving them an idea to attack the heroes with a surprise attack, Mimi and Mr. L headed out. Dimentio did the same, smirking at his job. He thought, _'With them going after mother, father is all mine.'_

...

 

_Wishmaker1028: That's all for now... Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	11. The Destruction of a World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Mario Manfredi here. And this is a story that needs to be told. About a month after I was trapped in that painting, trouble starts again. Seems Count Bleck wants to end all worlds! Now its up to my brother, my girlfriend, his girlfriend, and Bowser to save the day! (AU of Super Paper Mario.)

"Look, Timpani. The stars are beautiful, aren't they?

"...there's a tradition in my village. We believe that wishes on stars come true."

"Oh? Is that so? In that case, we'd better get wishing, don't you think?"

"I don't need to wish anymore."

"Mmm?"

"I already got my wish. Now...I have everything I need right here."

"Timpani...aren't you cold?"

"Not at all. I'm very warm. Can we stay like this? Just a little longer?"

...

 

"Hey, hey! Best news from town! Malleo! He's back home!"

"...oh...really...?"

"Hmm? Something wrong?"

"...I can't stay, remember?"

"Oh...right..."

"I'm sorry but that was our agreement..."

"Please don't go... I'll never see you again..."

"You don't know that!"

"I do. You are probably gonna end up a big hero like Mario and then forget all about me..."

"I would never do that! Not to you! You are my best friend!"

...

 

"Tippi? Tippi!"

Tippi finally woke and saw that Violet was holding her in her hand, looking worried. Peach and Mario also looked worried and Bowser...well, he's evil so he didn't count.

She asked, "Wha...?"

Peach answered, "What's the matter, Tippi? You seemed a little out of there..."

Violet added, "Yeah, I had to put you in my hand, I was getting worried..."

Mario stated, "As was I."

Tippi looked confused as she questioned, "Well... Didn't you just hear something?"

Bowser answered, "No, not at all."

Tippi still looked confused and reasoned that it was possible that she remembered something. _'Question is, what was it,'_   Tippi thought. That's when the ground shook and The Void grew bigger. Our heroes knew that they had to find another Heart Pillar and fast. Melon expressed his worry about the worlds that might've already decayed. Since the Light Prognosticus was written to counterattack the dark one, it was unclear how much time they had.

Violet confessed, "I'm still worried about Weegie..."

Mario stated, "Me too..."

Peach replied, "Hopefully he'll be okay..."

Bowser responded, coldly, "I'm sure Greenie will be okay."

Tippi added, "I'm sure your friend is okay."

Merlon commented, "As am I."

The purple ice wielder said nothing, just walked off in worry. Mario had to admit that he was worried too. The adventure was almost over and there was still no sign of Luigi. Peach was worried too but Bowser could care less. After getting what they needed for their next chapter and putting the Pure Heart in the Heart Pillar, they headed for the Samurai World. With the scripture from the Light Prognosticus in their minds, the four heroes headed out.

Tippi commented, "This is a rather strange world."

Bowser said, "Not much like my castle..."

Peach rolled her eyes and asked Mario, "What's the plan here?"

Mario answered, "Same plan as before."

Violet stated, "That works..."

However, luck was not on their side. The Void was closer on this world than in previous worlds so our heroes were a bit more cautious. One fighter ran off in shame as our heroes met up with King Sammer, the leader of the Samurai. He told them in ordinary to get the Pure Heart, they needed to defeat 100 samurais.

"100 Samurais," the princess repeated, a bit surprise that they would have that many battles.

The Koopa King blew a raspberry and stated, "That's no big deal for me. I mean, I'm Bowser!"

"Yeah, the pain in the ass king of the koopas," the purple ice wielder joked, wishing the green clad plumber was here to laugh at her joke.

The red clad plumber instructed, "Then we have each of us fight 10 fights before switching to the next fighter. I go first, Violet you go second, Peach goes third, and Bowser goes last."

The pixl commented, "Good thinking. Let's get going!"

With that, the four heroes went onto many fights to defeat the Samurai Guys. However, when they reached the twentieth battle and Violet defeated the Samurai there... The Void started to grow larger and our heroes knew that they had to hurry.

A voice asked, "Hurry? Why not pause and savor the show?"

Everyone perked up and looked around for the source of the voice. That's when Count Bleck appeared.

Violet gasped, "Count Bleck!"

Bowser hissed, "You got some nerve coming here! Now I can finally stomp on your ass!"

Count Bleck commented, "It is already too late to stop Count Bleck! The prophecy unfolds smoothly, thanks to the Chaos Heart. The light of each world will be snuffed out one by one..."

Peach yelled, "You're the one that made us summon it!"

Mario added, "Yeah and we're gonna stop you before you can even blink!"

Tippi questioned, "Why would you want to do something so...unspeakable?"

Count Bleck explained, "You question Count Bleck?! This worthless world's destruction matters not! Far better for Count Bleck to wipe it out of existence than let it remain!"

Tippi asked, "How can you say that? That's...horrible!"

Count Bleck answered, "Count Bleck scoffs at you! An insignificant Pixl lectures Count Bleck on what is right and wrong?"

Tippi stated, "This is not up for discussion! You're sick...and wrong! All living things have a heart. They're all priceless. You can't just...erase them!"

Count Bleck replied, "Of all things, you defend the heart? Nothing could be more worthless... All things...are meaningless. Aside from Timpani, no treasure mattered in the least to me..."

Tippi nearly choked, "...Tim...Timpani...?"

Count Bleck quietly said, "...Speak no more! This world is dying under the monocled gaze of...Count Bleck! But don't let that stop you from trying to find a Pure Heart that you will never acquire!"

With a chuckle, Count Bleck was gone - making Tippi more confused. Everyone started to bolt out of the chapter and fast. They knew that they had to do something and fast. They just had to get to the king. The king greeted them and told them to go to the 26th gate. The group headed there and when they arrived, they got a surprise. The box had a bomb in it! The bomb exploded and none of the heroes took damage.

Turns out that the king was Mimi in disguise. Peach stepped up and told her friends that she would face Mimi. After awhile, Mimi was defeated. But as Mimi smirked, The Void grew larger.

Violet commented, "We have to get out of here!"

Bowser added, "Yeah, The Void is about to consume everything!"

Mimi stated, "All according to plan!"

Peach turned to Mario and responded, "Violet and Bowser are right, we have to run!"

Mario nodded and said, "Right!"

With that, everyone ran out of the dying world as fast as they could...

...

 

_Wishmaker1028: This is not good! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	12. The Underwhere and its Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Mario Manfredi here. And this is a story that needs to be told. About a month after I was trapped in that painting, trouble starts again. Seems Count Bleck wants to end all worlds! Now its up to my brother, my girlfriend, his girlfriend, and Bowser to save the day! (AU of Super Paper Mario.)

Tippi whispered, "Count Bleck... I feel like I know him from somewhere... Wait, I do! Or at least, I did! I did know him! But... How? And when? Who is he? I can't remember..."

Mario groaned as he opened his eyes, seeing that he and his team were back in Flipside. He quickly went over to Peach and started to shake her. The red clad plumber was worried.

He begged, "C'mon, Peach. Wake up, please..."

Peach slowly opened her eyes and saw him standing over her, very worried.

She asked, "M - Mario?"

Mario answered, "Yeah, it's me. Are you okay, Peach?"

Peach nodded as she got to her feet, with Mario's help. That's when Mario saw Bowser and Violet were awake.

Bowser was annoyed as he quipped, "We're okay too, thanks a lot."

Violet questioned, "What happened? How'd we get back to Flipside?"

Tippi explained, "I'm a little discombobulated myself, so it is hard to say... At the very least, we seemed to have returned to Flipside..."

Bowser huffed, "Tell us something that we don't know."

Violet turned to Tippi and stated, "Whatever it is, we have to go back and get the Pure Heart! We came so far! We can't give up now!"

Tippi replied, "I happen to agree. Mario, try the door."

Mario tried the dark blue door and it opened. On the other side was a sight that our heroes wished that they never saw. The world was gone and all that was left was lines and white everywhere. Violet shivered in horror.

She stated, "This is scarier than when Luigi and I faced King Boo... That still gives me nightmares..."

Mario confessed, "As it does with me..."

Peach was surprised as was Violet. Bowser and Tippi looked confused to what they were talking about but they still moved along the dead and destroyed world. Tippi felt the Pure Heart somewhere in this world. Finally, after a good bit walking, the group stumbled upon a heart shaped stone.

Tippi stated, "That's it! That's the Pure Heart!"

Peach walked over to it, picked it up, and said, "Sure doesn't look like what it did before."

Bowser gulped, "Is it...dead...?"

Mario breathed, "For the first time, Bowser, you might be on the money."

Violet questioned, "If it is dead, then does that mean we failed...?"

Tippi answered, "No...let's see if Merlon has an answer."

**"Heh heh heh... This place is pretty bland now, isn't it?"**

Bowser huffed, "Who's there?!"

At that moment, Mr. L dropped in out of nowhere and stood next to the Pure Heart - as well as the princess.

Peach breathed, "You again!"

Violet's heart was beating over 88 MPH and she had that same feeling before. Instead of showing that she had those feelings; she groaned, "Oh great, just what we needed - the maniac with the tools."

Mr. L stated, looking at the Pure Heart, **"Hey, what's going on here? Looks like your Pure Heart got broken. I guess Pure Hearts can't handle the end of the world. Heh. But, eh, whatever. I'll steal it just for kicks."**

Peach clutched the Pure Heart to her body and replied, "Over my dead body."

"Princess," said the heroes in the group, protesting over her decision.

Mr. L responded, **"As you wish, pretty-princess-in-pink."**

With that, the two went into battle against Mr. L and his new Brobot, Brobot L-Type. Everyone watched in awe as Peach managed to defeat the robot. The heroes celebrated as Mr. L looked tired.

Bowser said to Peach, "Nice job."

Peach smiled and replied, "Thanks."

Mario commented to the bandit, "Got you this time, you slippery eel."

Mr. L stated, **"Preposterous! Why? Why can't I win?!"**

Tippi responded, "Well... It might be because you're weak..."

Violet's heart skipped a beat when Mr. L groaned in frustration. This feeling that she had would NOT go away. Mr. L left, feeling shamed. Violet started to go after him but Bowser stopped her.

Violet hissed, "Let me go!"

Bowser asked, "What the Underwhere do you think you are doing?"

Peach started to say, "Bowser..."

Mario interfered, "Let her go, Bowser. There's something familiar about Mr. L that I want her to check out. Go on, Violet. Just be careful."

The purple ice wielder nodded as she went after Mr. L. The rest of the group took the Pure Heart and headed back to Flipside.

...

 

**Mr. L's POV**

I panted from my recent battle against pretty-princess-in-pink. How pathetic. I lost to a girl. Not just any girl - oh no - she had to be a princess! Eh, could've been worse I guess. I could've battle against koopa-with-a-weight-problem and still lost.

I groaned to myself, **"I don't know what it is about those guys, but I just can't seem to beat them!"**

That's when I heard Dimentio's voice saying, as he appeared in front of me, "Aha ha ha. Did they wound your fragile pride, Mr. L? Demolish your robot again?"

I answered, **"Oh, it's you again, Dimentio. Damn it, I'm stumped. You think a giant robot would be enough to crush these heroes... I'm a disgrace... There's no way I can show my face to Count Bleck after THIS."**

I spun around to not face the jester, a bit upset at myself. But for a split second, I thought I saw something violet. Why the Underwere was I haunted by that one color? Granted, body-cold-as-ice wore it all of the time but perhaps there was another reason I kept seeing it. Just when I thought I was gonna go find a new propose to my existence, an explosion at my feet made me jump. It was Dimentio and he was smirking.

He stated, "Perhaps that is for the best..."

I yelled, **"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!"**

Dimentio explained, "You said it yourself. You can't go back to the count. So get lost."

I stood my ground as I hissed, **"Not a funny joke, Dimentio. If I wanted to laugh, your face is inspiration is enough!"**

Dimentio replied, "Such temper! Your nostrils, they flare out like the hood of a hissing cobra! I can't have you around the count. If I am rid of you here, I won't be found out. And the others will never find you. Yes, this is my moment to grasp. It's time for you to take your final bow, Mr. L..."

That's when I saw a yellow sheer box around me, entrapping me inside. I struggled but it was no use, I couldn't get out.

I responded, **"Hey, now! Whoa! What's this! You've lost your mind, Dimentio!"**

Dimentio chuckled and said, "Shshshsh, don't worry. It won't be so bad, I promise. I'll send those heroes your way soon, just so you'll have someone to play with."

He snapped his fingers and a whole bunch of explosions went off, hurting me badly. Dimentio...so you were playing with me all along. You just wanted me out of the way so you could have your moment with sir-jumps-a-lot. Very well played. So, this is how my game ends. Drowning in the Lake Twgyz. How ironic since the start, my mind has been flowing like a river. I could see everything so clearly and Brobot L-Type was perfect.

Yet sir-jumps-a-lot, pretty-princess-in-pink, koopa-with-a-weight-problem, and body-cold-as-ice defeated me. How the Underwhere was I defeated so easily? Was I too weak? No, that couldn't be it. I couldn't be as weak as one of those juniors, could I? My sole purpose was to kill sir-jumps-a-lot for Count Bleck. After I did that...I don't know. Perhaps I would've killed the rest of them too and kept body-cold-as-ice for my own needs.

She was beautiful...that sweet Vi... Wait, what's that coming towards me? It couldn't be sir-jumps-a-lot, there was no way anyone was gonna end his game. Perhaps it was koopa-with-a-weight-problem, that'd be hilarious. No, it was defiantly human and whoever it was started coming towards me. I squinted my eyes, with the feeling that my lungs were going to pop. So this was how it was going to end... Sir-jumps-a-lot 3 - The Green Thunder 0. How pathetic.

That's when I felt something holding my gloved hand after I passed out. Whatever it was, it was cold yet somehow familiar and friendly. The next thing I knew, my eyes trembled open and the first person I saw was body-cold-as-ice. What was she doing in the Underwhere? Did her game end? And why was she all wet? And why was I getting turned on from seeing her in tight wet clothes? Oh how I wanted to kiss her... But wait, why would I want to kiss her?

Why was I being turned on by a simple beauty? There was not much special about her except that scar on her left cheek. It was similar to mine and...we got those from King Boo though Violet's scar has been there longer due to her grandfather's ghost marking her as a little girl. Wait, where in the Underwhere did all of that come from? How did I know that? Who was King Boo? What grandfather? What was going on?!

And...didn't I call her Vi when I was drowning in Lake Twgyz? Why did I do that? I usually call her _'body-cold-as-ice'_... I closed my eyes for a moment and for some reason, after I did, everything felt so...scary... Why...? Why was I, the Green Thunder, scared? I was never scared but my heart rate was increasing. All of this information seemed to flown by me - information that I never knew. That's when my world went dark...

...

 

_Wishmaker1028: Well guys, there you have it! I have to admit, that was rather hard to type and we haven't even scratched Violet's side of the story! So in the next chapter, we're gonna get what happened between Dimentio and Mr. L in Violet's POV! Stay tuned! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	13. Tuono and Ghiaccio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Mario Manfredi here. And this is a story that needs to be told. About a month after I was trapped in that painting, trouble starts again. Seems Count Bleck wants to end all worlds! Now its up to my brother, my girlfriend, his girlfriend, and Bowser to save the day! (AU of Super Paper Mario.)

**Violet's POV**

I was really grateful to Mario right now. I just had to find out the truth about Mr. L. After what seemed to be a few hours, I finally found Mr. L, panting from the battle. He looked tired and annoyed at himself. He didn't even realize that I was there.

Mr. L groaned, **"I don't know what it is about those guys, but I just can't seem to beat them!"**

That's when I heard Dimentio's voice saying, "Aha ha ha. Did they wound your fragile pride, Mr. L? Demolish your robot again?"

In an instant, Dimentio appeared, completely ignoring the fact that I was like 20 feet away from them. I didn't know why that was but he seemed focused only on Mr. L.

The bandit answered, **"Oh, it's you again, Dimentio. Damn it, I'm stumped. You think a giant robot would be enough to crush these heroes... I'm a disgrace... There's no way I can show my face to Count Bleck after THIS."**

I felt bad for Mr. L when he said that. I guess that he did have morals after all, even though he was working for Count Bleck. Mr. L spun around to not face Dimentio and I did my best to hide myself. I think Mr. L saw me but I couldn't say for sure. I mean, they both could've taken me out in a hot second. Dimentio was rather powerful as was Mr. L but they completely ignored me...I think. Just then, an explosion at Mr. L's feet made me jump up almost.

Dimentio stated, eye-to-eye with the bandit, "Perhaps that is for the best..."

Mr. L yelled, **"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!"**

Dimentio explained, "You said it yourself. You can't go back to the count. So get lost."

I couldn't believe what was happening. Dimentio was about to kill Mr. L! But why? I mean, I get that he failed again and everything but was THAT the punishment for failing too many times? That wasn't fair! I was about to completely forget that Mr. L was my enemy and help him but he spoke first.

Mr. L hissed, **"Not a funny joke, Dimentio. If I wanted to laugh, your face is inspiration is enough!"**

I tried not to giggle at the joke but I could tell that the jester wasn't playing around. I had to do something but what? I guess all I could do was just watch...

Dimentio replied, "Such temper! Your nostrils, they flare out like the hood of a hissing cobra! I can't have you around the count. If I am rid of you here, I won't be found out. And the others will never find you. Yes, this is my moment to grasp. It's time for you to take your final bow, Mr. L..."

That's when I saw a yellow sheer box around Mr. L, entrapping him inside. Mr. L struggled but it was no use, he couldn't get out. I gasped in total horror, it was almost like when Luigi was brave enough to fight Boolosus when I was badly hurt.

Mr. L pounded on the box and responded, **"Hey, now! Whoa! What's this! You've lost your mind, Dimentio!"**

Dimentio chuckled and said, "Shshshsh, don't worry. It won't be so bad, I promise. I'll send those heroes your way soon, just so you'll have someone to play with."

With that, Dimentio snapped his fingers and a whole bunch of explosions went off, hurting Mr. L badly. In an instant he was gone - and the only thing left behind was this scream of terror that I knew I heard somewhere before. I ran over to where Mr. L was standing and saw that the porthole was gone.

I mumbled, "Ah great, now I got no answers! I've got to tell Mario what happened!"

I turned on my heel and was about to run back to Flipside but that's when I saw Dimentio was right behind me. I gasp, stepping back in shock. Dimentio smirked.

He stated, "So we meet again, face-to-face, sacred violet ice. I see that you were wise enough to leave your friends but dumb enough to follow Mr. L here..."

I made a fist as I replied, "I had a feeling about Mr. L that I've seen him somewhere before and that I had a connection to him. I don't know why I'm telling you this but Mario will know what you did here!"

Dimentio responded, "I beg to differ..."

With that, the jester snapped his fingers before I could jump into battle. The same type of box surrounded me like it with Mr. L. I figured that I was about to be send to wherever Mr. L was. Explosions went off after Dimentio snapped his fingers and I screamed in horror. I blacked out and the next thing I knew, I was next to a lake of some kind.

I whispered, "What in the world?"

That's when I saw Mr. L in the river, sliding under the water. My eyes widened in horror and before I could realize what I was doing, I dove into the water. Mr. L was a bit below me and I could tell that he was struggling to stay awake. I grabbed his hand after he passed out and pulled him towards my body. Though it was a struggle, I managed to get us out of the river and onto dry land. I panted as I shook Mr. L, trying to wake him. He eventually did and looked at me.

He coughed up some water and asked, **"Body-cold-as-ice?"**

Before I could answer, he closed his eyes again - as if he was dying. Oh no! He just couldn't die! I had so many questions for him!

I begged, "Mr. L! Mr. L!"

Like magic, Mr. L started to transform in a brilliant rainbow light. I gasped as I watch that his whole outfit was starting to change. And the outfit was the one that I fell in love with during the mansion fiasco. When the mask went away, I knew that Mr. L was...Luigi. My heart rate increased as he stirred. He coughed up some water and opened his eyes. When he looked at me and saw where we were, I saw the confusion in his eyes. He didn't remember...

Luigi whispered, "Violet...?"

I nodded, my eyes filled with tears and he had no idea why. I decided that if he didn't remember, then why subject him to that torture? Course, he would have more questions but I figured that it was better to keep it a secret for now. After all, it wasn't like Mr. L could come back...right?

I commented, "Yeah, Luigi. It's me."

He sat up barely and questioned, "W - where are we?"

I looked around as I answered, "I really don't know."

Luigi got up, looked around himself, and stated, "We're in the Underwhere?!"

"What's the Underwhere," I asked.

"Consider it the version of this world's hell - or negative world one," he explained.

When I heard that, my heart sunk. Did that mean - in their sense - that my game was over? And if that was true, why did I feel so alive? I had so many questions but no answers...

...

 

_Wishmaker1028: Well, there you have it! What happened between Dimentio and Mr. L through Violet's eyes. Plus the factor of Mr. L turning into Luigi. I have to admit, that was a bit hard to write but it was fun. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	14. Til My Games Be Ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Mario Manfredi here. And this is a story that needs to be told. About a month after I was trapped in that painting, trouble starts again. Seems Count Bleck wants to end all worlds! Now its up to my brother, my girlfriend, his girlfriend, and Bowser to save the day! (AU of Super Paper Mario.)

Back in Castle Bleck, Nastasia was with Count Bleck.

She reported, "Yeah, so just got a quick ping from Dimentio? We've had a little insubordination... Yeah, according to his report, our Mr. L took on a hero-fighting initiative... I accept full responsibility. It was my administrative breakdown that allowed this..."

Count Bleck stated, "I see, remarked Count Bleck. Well, what is done is done. This prophecy will not be fulfilled without sacrifice."

Nastasia looked down as she continued her report, "So, 'K... Um, and just another quick update on Mimi... Yeah... She, um, also left the castle."

Count Bleck replied, "Did she, now? Well, Count Bleck will leave you to dispense the minion discipline."

Nastasia was surprised by this and responded, "Count... Um, you seem...a bit different today. New monocle? Or did something happen?"

Count Bleck commented, "Count Bleck feels fine... Leave me..."

Nastasia pushed up her glasses and said, "Oh, um, of course, yeah... Please excuse me."

With that, Nastasia left as Count Bleck tipped his hat in sadness.

He whispered, "Could that Pixl have been...Timpani? No, no. Completely impossible. I should know that better than anyone. Besides, its far too late to do anything now. The prophecy has been set in motion and no one, not even I, can stop it. No one can stop this now..."

With that, Count Bleck left - leaving the quarters quite yet again.

...

 

"Timpani! What did you do with her? I must see her!"

"Still your tongue, Blumiere... Can't you see you've been duped by a filthy human? You have brought shame to my name...and to the entire the Tribe of Darkness!"

"And so what if I did? That doesn't matter to me! She's my entire world!"

"Well, then it will interest you to know that she no longer resides in this world."

"What... What do you mean by that?!"

"This is the price those who resist their own fate must pay, my son."

"She... No... It can't be so!"

"Someday you will see, Son. Our kind and humans must never mix."

...

 

"Hey, welcome back bro."

"T...thanks."

"You look really exhausted."

"I am... You think that Bowser would have easier final fights."

"Even I know that isn't possible."

"So what have you been up to since I've been gone?"

"...oh you actually care...?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Oh, I mean, it was boring. Nothing happened."

"Sorry to hear that, baby bro. At least we can spend sometime together."

"Sure, I'd like that."

"Great! Now things will be a lot less crazy with Bowser dead and buried."

...

 

The heroes had finally re-arrived at Flipside. Merlon greeted them happily and asked them if they had the seventh Pure Heart. Tippi instructed to Merlon to take a look at the stone Pure Heart and told Merlon what had happened. Merlon did not know what to do but Tippi made a slip. Peach perked up at this as Merlon saw that Violet was missing.

Merlon asked, "Where's sacred violet ice?"

Tippi questioned, "Violet?"

Mario answered, "She went to go find my brother."

Peach added, "We suspect that he's fifth hero."

Bowser started to say, "Even though I think that Greenie is probably..."

A voice commented, "Aha ha ha. The forlorn group of heroes, how they cry! The tears flow like sad chowder!"

Instantly, Dimentio appeared over the heads of the heroes. He gave Peach a look, which made her a bit uneasy.

Peach stammered, "D - Dimentio? What are you doing here?"

Dimentio smirked evilly and replied, "Oh, bad news for you! There is no way in this world to restore the Pure Heart... Yes, sadly, your hard work was all...in...vain."

Bowser grunted, "Are you serious? That...really stinks!"

Dimentio responded, "Aha ha ha. Yes, it does, and that's why I decided to give you a consolation prize..."

Suddenly, three yellow see through boxes surrounded the three heroes and explosions happened. Mario, Peach, and Bowser screamed out of pure horror. Then there was a flash and the three heroes were gone.

Merlon questioned, "What...just happened?"

Tippi asked, worried, "Mario?! Princess Peach?! Bowser?! Mario?! Where'd you go?!"

Dimentio explained, "It is quite simple... I fulfilled their wishes! I sent them to the next world! Ah ha ha. You do know who I am, right? I am your enemy, Dimentio! I serve Count Bleck! Well, as pleasant as this has been, I must leave. Ciao!"

With that, the jester left - leaving Tippi and Merlon in total shock.

...

 

When Mario woke up, he saw that he was in the Underwhere. He grimaced, his ankle hurting him. He knew that he had to find the others and figure out a way back to Flipside. As he limped to find anyone to help him, the quiet and dark atmosphere reminded him too much of his former prison. Mario shuttered, sitting on a fountain as a snake like creature was next to him.

The snake like creature asked, "What is wrong with you? Disappointed in how your game ended?"

Mario sighed and answered, "No... Yes... It's complicated. Ever since my adventure started, I haven't even gone out to look for my twin brother. I just figured that he would be okay and return home til I got back..."

The snake like creature guessed, "And now you'll never get back..."

Mario stated, "Oh, I'm getting back. And I'm going to find my baby brother and ask him to forgive me for being a bad brother to him."

The snake like creature questioned, "But how are you going to get back? I can tell that you twisted your ankle when your game ended."

Mario started to protest but the snake like creature merely touched his ankle and Mario felt like it was on fire almost. The snake like creature frowned.

The red clad plumber insisted, "I'm fine... I need to get out of here, find my baby brother, and thank him..."

Just then, Mario passed out. The snake like creature was worried as used his snake like body to take him...to Queen Jaydes.

...

Mario was pounding on the frame of his painting, trying to get himself out. But everything that he tried didn't work. The ice flowers in his pocket were useless when he fired the ice balls at the porthole. They would reflect back and bounce all around the painting, sometimes narrowly missing Mario. The red hatted hero sat up. Usually, he would never give up but he was also ready to. Granted, he had faith in Luigi but... That's when he heard a loud scream and knew...

"Weegie," he cried out.

Knowing that his baby brother was in trouble, Mario pounded on the painting's frame more and more. Somehow, his love and his determination released Mario from his painting. He ran out of the shrine, since King Boo was gone. When Mario arrive, he got a big surprise. Luigi's limp body was laying on the ground as Violet was propping up the limp Luigi and crying. As Mario got closer, he saw that Luigi had trapped King Boo in Poltergust 3000, defeated.

"Violet," he called.

She looked up at him - in her Violet Ice disguise - and replied, "He defeated King Boo to save you... He lost his life to save yours... And he said that he wasn't a hero..."

The red clad hero was in shock. Luigi risked his life to save his...? Mario collapsed to his knees and started to cry.

He yelled, loudly, "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

...

_Wishmaker1028: And there we have it... Things are getting interesting! Princess Peach, Bowser, Mario, Luigi, and Violet all in the Underwhere. Luigi and Violet are back together but everyone else is separated from everyone else! This can NOT be good! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	15. Brothers Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Mario Manfredi here. And this is a story that needs to be told. About a month after I was trapped in that painting, trouble starts again. Seems Count Bleck wants to end all worlds! Now its up to my brother, my girlfriend, his girlfriend, and Bowser to save the day! (AU of Super Paper Mario.)

Mario woke up screaming in total and utter horror. The snake like creature - Jason - had brought Mario to town. Queen Jaydes saw this from afar and instantly recognized Mario. Jason was getting worried. No one could wake up Super Mario - he seemed awfully worried about someone named Luigi. Finally, Mario awoke and saw Jason - along with Queen Jaydes.

The red clad plumber looked around and asked, "Where am I?"

Queen Jaydes answered, "You are in my palace. I'm the ruler of the Underwhere, Queen Jaydes. When Jason here told me that Super Mario was sent here, I couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes.

Jason added, "I was getting worried..."

Mario looked down at his ankle and saw that there was a cast on it. He smiled and looked at Jason.

"Thank you for everything you did," Mario stated. He paused and added, "However, I do need to get back to Flipside..."

Queen Jaydes replied, "Well, I could help you, Mario. But I do sense a strange power coming from you..."

Mario responded, taking out the stoned Pure Heart, "I think you might be sensing this."

Jason blurted out, "Is that what I think it is?!"

Queen Jaydes explained, "Yes, that is a Pure Heart! But what happened to it?"

Mario started to reply, "Long story..."

That's when Queen Jaydes' phone rang and she quickly took the call. She then returned to Mario and Jason.

Jason asked, "Everything okay, your majesty?"

Queen Jaydes shook her head and answered, "No. Luvbi is missing and Gramps - King of the Overthere - is worried. Mario, can you look for Luvbi for me?"

Mario stated, "Sure but if you could watch the Pure Heart while I go. My ankle is killing me."

Queen Jaydes replied, "Be glad to. Oh and take this key. Word is that two people fell into the Lake Twygz so can you check that out too."

Mario responded, "Okay but is this cast water proof?"

Jason said, "That it is!"

Mario smiled at his new friend and headed out, with a crutches under his arm pits. Jason had to admit - whoever this Luigi was - Mario admired his bravery. _'Perhaps it is a friend of his or maybe a brother,'_ Jason thought as he went to help Queen Jaydes.

...

 

After jumping into the lake and unlocking the door, Mario finally found Violet...and Luigi. Luigi, like always, was scared. Violet was too since she really didn't understand anything about this world.

Violet groaned, "We had to end up in this world's version of hell..."

Luigi added, "I don't even know how I got here... I mean, I remember Count Bleck's minions and this girl hypnotizing everyone but after that - it is a blur."

Mario went over to them as fast he could with the sprain and cried out, "Violet! Weegie!"

Luigi and Violet spun around and saw Mario coming towards them.

Violet blurted out, "Mario?!"

Luigi blurted out, the same time as Violet, "Malleo?!"

The green clad ghost hunter ran over to Mario as did the purple clad ice wielder.

Mario insisted, "I'm okay. It's just a sprain. But how did you two end up here?"

Violet quickly lied, "Well, after I went to find Luigi - I was still in the Samurai World. Dimentio wound up betraying Mr. L and sent him here to the Underwhere. I witnessed the whole thing and then Dimentio did the same thing. I didn't see Mr. L after that but I found Weegie here."

Luigi responded, "And I can't remember anything after Count Bleck minions and this girl hypnotizing everyone. What happened to you, big bro?"

Mario explained, "Dimentio attacked us and I wounded up here. I don't know where Peach and Bowser are."

Violet stated, "Well, we haven't seen them."

Mario nodded as he replied, "Then shall we get going? I have to someone named Luvbi."

Luigi commented, "We'd be happy to help, Malleo."

The red clad plumber smiled and hugged his baby brother. The green clad ghost hunter was surprised. The purple clad ice wielder smiled at the sight, even though she felt bad for not telling Mario the truth. _'But as long as Mr. L stays in Luigi's mind, we should be okay,'_   Violet thought as she joined the twins on their quest to find Luvbi. When they happened upon Luvbi, she thought that Luigi was her fiancé since he knew her name.

Mario busted up laughing at Luigi's face and commented, "I am glad that you found your match, Weegie."

Violet stated to Luvbi, jealous, "You better check yourself, he belongs to me."

Luigi held Violet close to his body and replied, "Relax, Vi. I'll never hurt you."

The green clad ghost hunter kissed her cheek as Violet blushed, still feeling a bit guilty. Mario smiled at them as he led them to Queen Jaydes' castle. Luvbi was relieved that Luigi wasn't her fiancé. Queen Jaydes was glad to have Luvbi back - her daughter.

Everyone blurted out, "Daughter?!"

Luvbi asked, "Does this surpriseth you?"

Mario answered, "Yeah..."

Violet stated, "Then again, Squirps was the prince in the Whoa Zone."

Luigi looked puzzled and replied, "Remind me to have you guys catch me up later..."

Queen Jaydes thanked them for their help and gave them the restored the Pure Heart. Mario and Violet were surprised. Luigi looked confused.

The queen commented, "I have power over life and death, you see. And I was able to use that power to restore this Pure Heart."

Violet bowed and said, "Thank you, your majesty. Now we can stop the destruction of all worlds!"

Luigi questioned, "Wait, you figured out a way to stop Count Bleck?!"

Mario answered, "We did and we'll catch you up later, Luigi. Promise."

Jason perked up and asked, "Wait, this is Luigi?"

Mario nodded as he explained further, "Yeah, my baby twin brother. And I've never been so proud of him..."

Luigi actually blushed as Violet could've sworn that she got a knot in her stomach. She never felt so guilty for not telling Mario but she knew it was for the best. In an instant and after saying their goodbyes, Queen Jaydes sent the three of them back to Flipside.

...

 

"Mario! Violet! You're alive," said a familiar voice.

The red clad plumber and the purple ice wielder spun around as they saw Tippi and Merlon there. Luigi was even more confused. Merlon was glad to see them but puzzled at the appearance of Luigi.

Merlon asked, "And who's this?"

Mario answered, "Merlon and Tippi, this is my younger twin brother - Luigi."

...

 

_Wishmaker1028: Bam! Cliffhanger! This was a rather better chapter, touching on the relationship between Mario and Luigi. What do you guys think? Let me know! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	16. Twice Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Mario Manfredi here. And this is a story that needs to be told. About a month after I was trapped in that painting, trouble starts again. Seems Count Bleck wants to end all worlds! Now its up to my brother, my girlfriend, his girlfriend, and Bowser to save the day! (AU of Super Paper Mario.)

**Mario's POV**

_(Past)_

It was a rather peaceful day in the house I shared with my baby brother. Luigi was in the front, trimming the hedges while I was in the back, trimming the lawn. That's when the mailman came. I came over to Luigi and saw some hurt in his eyes. What was going on? Why was he looking so hurt? He held the mail in his hands, looking like a little kid about ready to cry. I hated when Luigi was so emotional like this. He needed to be more like me. He needed to be less like a coward and be brave.

I asked, "Anything for me?" 

He finally noticed me and answered, "No, there's something here for me, though."

I stated, "Then open it, Weegie."

He was rather slow in opening it, like he was really hurt about something. I rolled my eyes as he took out a letter and then his sadness turned to utter surprise.

He told me, "Listen to this, Malleo! I won a mansion!"

That got my attention.

I questioned, "Wait, what?"

I snatched the letter out of his hands and read it said:

_'Dear Mr. Luigi Manfredi,_

_Congratulations! You were our winner in the recent contest - "Younger Brothers of Major Heroes". You have won an all expense paid mansion and enclosed is a map to get you to your new home! You may bring with you two people of your choice to see this mansion and come to claim it on November 18, 2001. We hope to see you soon!_

_Sincerely,_

_K.B., CEO of Scare to Care'_

I looked up again and saw that Luigi was beyond happy.

He commented, "You know what this means, Malleo? I can have a house of my own and do what I want and please!"

I couldn't stop this bad feeling I had. Something was telling me that something was wrong. I decided not to let Luigi know, he seemed too excited. I took a look at the map and made a quick copy of it inside of the house. I gave Luigi the original copy.

I stated, "Listen, I want to be one of the ones to go. I got to make sure that my baby brother doesn't get a big fat head."

"Malleo," he groaned, making me chuckle.

I replied, "Relax, you can ask Princess Daisy to come with you if you want."

He frowned at that and I couldn't help but wonder why. Didn't he like Daisy? But just then, his frown turned into a smile.

Luigi responded, "I have someone else in mind..."

After saying a quick goodbye, I headed to the place where this mansion was. Little did I know...

...

_Present_

As Mario walked around on his crutches, Luigi placed the Pure heart into the Heart Pillar - refusing to leave his brother's side. Mario was touched as Violet stayed in Flopside to get some items for the journey.

"Thanks, Weegie," Mario said - a bit too quietly.

Luigi looked at Mario and asked, "Are you okay, Malleo?"

Mario pulled Luigi into another hug, really surprising the green clad plumber. Mario had been acting strangely since the three of them left the Underwhere. Violet even told the green clad plumber to talk to his older twin alone so he could figure out what was going on - though she still felt bad herself.

Finally; Mario pulled away as he answered, "I've been thinking as of lately."

Luigi questioned, "About what?"

Mario stated, "...about the mansion incident. When I had arrived at the mansion, I saw Professor E Gadd. I can't help but wonder what would've happened if I stopped to chat with him."

Luigi looked at Mario, stunned as he stammered, "A - are y - you s - saying that you were scared?"

Mario looked up at Luigi in surprise and asked, "How'd you know about that?"

"Boolossus taunted me about that," Luigi explained.

The older Manfredi grimaced as he thought, _'So they tormented Luigi and Violet too...'_ That's when Luigi placed the Pure Heart into the Heart Pillar. Returning to Flipside, they saw Violet and Tippi returning with the supplies.

Violet asked, "Everything cool between you two?"

Mario smiled as he answered, "Yeah, they are."

Tippi stated, "Well, that's good news."

Luigi replied, "Yeah, it is."

Going through the final door, our heroes were not prepared for what was on the other side...and that was none other than the Underwhere. The three heroes groaned as Tippi perked up.

She asked, "What's the matter?"

Luigi answered, "This is where we've been!"

Mario added, "When Dimentio said that he was going to send us to the next world of the Samurai Kingdom, he wasn't kidding."

Violet groaned and stated, "You know what this means...we have to talk to Queen Jaydes..."

The red clad plumber nodded and lead his team to where Queen Jaydes was. When they got there, Queen Jaydes was surprised.

She questioned, "Wait, why have you returned?!"

Tippi answered, "You're Queen Jaydes? My name is Tippi, I'm a friend of Mario's... We...we've come to find the Pure Heart that is hidden in this world..."

Queen Jaydes blurted out, "What?! You're collecting Pure Hearts?! Hmm...now that I take a long look at you... I realize that you might be the heroes in the Prognosticus... But could you really be...the ones?"

Violet stated, "If we're not, then this world and all of the others are going to end up like the Samurai Kingdom!"

Luigi replied, "My girlfriend is right, we need to do this."

Mario asked, "Is there anyone we can talk to?"

Queen Jaydes explained, "The location of the Pure Heart is a matter of utmost secrecy, I am afraid. There's nothing I can tell you... If you really must know, you must talk to Grambi, king of the Overthere."

Suddenly; a voice yelled, "MOTHER!"

Tippi questioned, "Who said that?"

In an instant, Luvbi came over - making Luigi groan with annoyance as Mario chuckled.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Poor Weegie. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	17. King of the Koopas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Mario Manfredi here. And this is a story that needs to be told. About a month after I was trapped in that painting, trouble starts again. Seems Count Bleck wants to end all worlds! Now its up to my brother, my girlfriend, his girlfriend, and Bowser to save the day! (AU of Super Paper Mario.)

After agreeing to take Luvbi to the Overthere, she had been a nuisance - much to Luigi's dismay and Mario's entertainment. Violet had stayed quiet for the most part since it seemed like Luvbi was only interested in bitching to the twins (Luigi specifically) and Tippi. As Luvbi was questioning about Tippi about her having a soulmate or being in love, Violet scouted ahead. Luigi looked over at Mario.

He asked, "Hey bro, is Vi quieter than usual?"

Mario answered, "Yeah, she probably doesn't want Luvbi bitching at her like she has been with the rest of us."

Luigi stated, "Well, she's barely said one word to me since we left the Underwhere the first time."

Mario replied, "She has been acting weird ever since she met Mr. L and then he up and disappeared right when she found you..."

Luigi sighed and commented, "I am happy as a clam ever since we've been reunited but I don't want to lose Violet... I love her."

Just when Mario was about to say something, Violet returned.

She reported, "Seems that there is some enemies ahead."

Luvbi stated, "Oh? Does thou haven't any powers of thy own?"

Violet rolled her eyes and replied, "Of course I do but I choose not to go ahead of my friends!"

Luvbi responded, "Thou is a fool, catcheth me if you can!"

With that, Luvbi went ahead. Violet groaned as Tippi landed on her shoulder.

She commented, "She pushes my buttons too..."

Luigi went over to his girlfriend and asked, "Vi, are you okay?"

Violet honestly answered, "Yeah, I'm okay, Weegie. Just a little rattled from this. Sorry..."

Luigi accepted her apology and her answer as he kissed her cheek.

He stated, "That's okay, this has been a rather weird adventure."

Violet smiled at her boyfriend and for once felt like she could slowly move out of the mind set that Luigi was indeed Mr. L and go back to being herself. With that, the group started to head up towards the Overthere. However, they ran into a road block of sorts and agreed to calm down a beast.

The purple clad ice wielder commented, "Beast taming... Yeah, knew that was coming eventually with this world's logic."

Luvbi stated, "Thou is strange verily."

The red clad plumber joked, "Just like my baby brother."

Luigi replied, jokingly, "Hey!"

The pixl responded, "Might I suggest we focus..."

The team nodded as Luvbi stayed outside of the door, too scared to go in. Luigi was about to protect her (as seeing he was also scared) but Violet pushed him in anyhow. But much to their surprise, the monster...was Bowser.

Bowser grumbled, "Where am I?! And why do these jerks with shades keep jumping me?! And what's with the dark? And Peach isn't here...and I'm hungry! What did I do to deserve this?!" He spun around and saw the heroes standing there. He asked, "Mario? Tippi? Violet? Greenie?"

Luigi sweat dropped and whispered, "It's Luigi... Man, I have to say, I didn't miss this..."

Bowser ignored him and questioned, "Where's Peach?"

Violet answered, "We have no idea. Apparently; you, Mario, and Peach were all separated when Dimentio attacked."

Tippi added, "And now you are here in the Underwhere."

Mario stated, "So, in the short version, your game sorta ended."

Bowser groaned, "That figures...but that doesn't mean that I can't stomp you since Peach isn't here!"

Luigi questioned, getting scared, "Seriously, why did I miss this?!"

Violet answered, "No idea but I suggest we move!"

After saying that, Bowser started to charge at the three of them. Mario intercepted as he started to fight Bowser.

...

**Mario's POV**

_(Past)_

I finally got to Boo Woods, where the map from Luigi's letter was leading me to. I couldn't understand it. This mansion looked completely run down and more importantly - it looked haunted. I had to check this out. I even saw an old man out of the corner of my eye down at the grounds of the mansion but I didn't stop to chat. He was warning me not to go in anyhow. I just had this bad feeling. Using my red fire ability, I created light for myself to look around.

I got into the Courtyard without seeing a ghost. _'Maybe it is just a bit run down,'_   I thought. That thought was quickly dashed away when I heard some cackling. I stopped in my tracks and saw Boos in front of me. I got ready to fight - that was until I saw that I was surrounded. Mamma mia, where did all of these Boos come from? What were they doing here? The next thing I knew, they attacked me without giving me a chance to fight back.

I was never so scared...I was never so outnumbered. All I could keep thinking about was warning Luigi...that's why I wrote that letter in a hurry. That's why I lost my star before I could use it. That's why...I lost... My eyes finally opened after what seemed to be forever. I had this weird nightmare that I was put through this machine to become a portrait. When I finally able to see where I was - I realized that it wasn't a dream...I was in a painting...

...

_Present_

After Mario defeated Bowser, Luigi and Violet cheered as Tippi looked relieved. Violet ran over and high fived Mario. Mario returned it as Luigi tried a fist bump but wounded up missing. Everyone laughed at the clumsy Luigi, who also smiled. Bowser barely got up and looked at them.

Bowser commented, "Okay, okay! I get the message!"

Violet stated, "Well, you should! We do need your help in finding Peach and getting to the Overthere."

Luigi replied, "I can't believe that you are actually letting him come along..."

Mario responded, "It was of his own free will."

Tippi added, "Besides that, Peach persuaded him, hehehe."

With that, Bowser re-join the group and Luvbi came along with them yet again.

...

_Wishmaker1028: And there we have it! Bowser is back with the heroes and our heroes continue on their way to the Overthere. Can they find Peach? Is she safe? One can only hope... Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	18. Stairway to Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Mario Manfredi here. And this is a story that needs to be told. About a month after I was trapped in that painting, trouble starts again. Seems Count Bleck wants to end all worlds! Now its up to my brother, my girlfriend, his girlfriend, and Bowser to save the day! (AU of Super Paper Mario.)

After defeating the Underchomp, our heroes had finally made it to The Overthere. Luigi held Violet's hand, as if he didn't want to let go. Mario smiled at the sight as Bowser just rolled his eyes. Luigi had to admit, though he was over the battle with King Boo - he couldn't look at Bowser the same way ever again. Mario had to admit that he was getting worried about his girlfriend. Luigi saw his face and - without letting go of Violet's hand - placed his hand on Mario's shoulder.

"The princess will be okay," Luigi commented.

Mario stated, "I know. I'm just worried..."

Violet replied, "With good reason."

"Peach we will be okay but I'll be stealing her again soon and making her mine for real," Bowser responded.

"What a way to keep things in check," Tippi said, sarcastically.

Luvbi went off as she said, "Shaketh a leg!"

With that, the group started to climb the stairs made out of clouds that led to The Overthere. Eventually, the group came across a blonde girl sleeping under the tree - it was Princess Peach. She had eaten the golden fruit, which made her fall into a deep sleep that no one could wake her from. The only way to wake her was with an apple. Trying the blue apple actually shrunk the princess, making Bowser freak out. Violet busted up laughing as she tried the red apple.

However, the red apple made her huge. Bowser was the one to laugh now. Luigi went next and tried the yellow apple. The yellow apple actually gave her a mustache. Bowser started to flail his arms as Violet looked disgruntled. Tippi tried next, giving the mushroom princess the pink apple. The pink apple turned her into a literal peach. Mario groaned as he tried the black apple. Peach woke up and saw her boyfriend hovering over her.

"M-Mario," she asked, hopefully.

"Si, it's a-me," Mario answered, teasing her a bit.

Peach hugged and kissed Mario hard as the two of them landed on the clouds. Peach was on top of Mario, kissing him hard. Luigi and Violet held hands, smiling at the other as Bowser rolled his eyes - totally annoyed at the fact that Mario had his _'wife'_. Peach finally broke the kiss.

Peach gleefully stated, "Oh, thank you for rescuing me! I am so sorry!"

Luigi replied, "It's okay, your majesty. We're just glad you are okay!"

The mushroom princess smiled at the youngest Manfredi twin and hugged him.

Violet joked, "Hey, that's MY boyfriend!"

Luigi chuckled as Peach giggled.

Bowser rolled his eyes yet again and asked, gruffly, "Shall we get moving?"

Luigi joked, "Jealous that you aren't getting any hugs?"

Bowser said nothing but the blush on his face said it all. After laughing up a storm and being reminded by Luvbi that they had to get moving again, the group went back out to the stairway to The Overthere. It was a long walk towards the end of the stairs. There were many enemies along the way and bouncing on bouncy clouds. Luigi held Violet's hand as they walked. Mario did the same with Peach. Luvbi looked plain annoyed and started to complain about it.

Bowser covered his ears with his large hands, trying to block out Luvbi's bitching but that was of no use. After a few hours, the group noticed that they were out of the stairs and in The Overthere.

...

_Wishmaker1028: If you find "Stairway to Heaven" by Led Zeppelin online, play it, and read this chapter. Mainly because there were not that many cutscenes during the climb up the cloud stairs. So, I decided to put in this song since they were using a stairway to heaven - in the Mario sense. Let me know what you think! Please read and review! And think outside of the box!_


	19. Thee Overthere, Verily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Mario Manfredi here. And this is a story that needs to be told. About a month after I was trapped in that painting, trouble starts again. Seems Count Bleck wants to end all worlds! Now its up to my brother, my girlfriend, his girlfriend, and Bowser to save the day! (AU of Super Paper Mario.)

White clouds as far as the eye could see was the best way to describe The Overthere. Luvbi was surprised that no one was there to greet them but assured them that her father's shrine was just ahead.

Tippi commented, "I got a bad feeling about this..."

Luvbi stated, "Soon we shall meet with my father, Grambi. Be thou on thy best behavior."

Violet questioned, "Grambi? Would that person be this world's version of Zeus?"

Mario answered, "I suppose so since Queen Jaydes is like this world's version of Hades."

Luigi groaned as he stated, "I hate Greek mythology. I've always understood things better in a Christian sense."

Peach asked, "Whoa, really?"

The green clad ghost hunter nodded as Bowser rolled his eyes and said, "Who cares, let's just go get to Grambi already!"

As they headed on their way to the shrine, they saw a Nimbi in trouble with a few enemies. The group quickly sprung into action as Luvbi attended to the Nimbi. The Nimbi told them that the enemies keep coming into The Overthere.

Luvbi's eyes widened as she commented, "Father knows of the Pure Heart's location... Father is in trouble!"

Violet stated, "We better get to Grambi's shrine and fast!"

Tippi added, "Right, let's move!"

Bowser looked up and saw some Nimbi frozen.

He groaned, "Hey, I think we got some handy work from sacred violet ice over there."

Luigi replied, "That's not Vi's work. Her ice comes out to be - well - violet."

Mario responded, "Still, let's unfreeze him."

Peach said, "Good idea!"

Bowser blew fire on the Nimbi, freezing him from his icy prison.

He stated, "Oh, thank thee! It is as though thou hast brought me back to life! Hold a moment. What am I doing hither? Who am I?! Where am I?! Do I have...amnesia? Ah, what to do!"

Luvbi explained, "That's Blubi, though thou is acting most strange."

Peach replied, "We must do something but this area is too huge!"

Mario responded, "Then it's time we split up! Peach and I will cover the west. Bowser, you and Tippi cover the east. Luigi, take Violet and cover the south. Luvbi will stay here with Blubi. We'll meet back here in an hour to cover the north together if we hadn't found anything."

Violet commented, "Sounds good to me."

Luigi nodded and said, "Me too."

Bowser groaned, "Aw, what do I have to go with the bug?"

Tippi pointed out, "The pixl ain't too thrilled either."

With that, the group split up and went in different directions. Even though Bowser wasn't too thrilled not going with Peach, he knew that something had to be done. After freeing a frozen Nimbi, Bowser and Tippi continued east. Luigi and Violet were in the south as they found a whole bunch of Nimbi's frozen. Violet bent down to one of them.

"This is gonna take sometime without Bowser," she told her boyfriend.

"We'll use Boomer instead," Luigi offered.

"Too dangerous, we better wait for the others," Violet advised.

"That will take too long," Luigi pointed out.

Upon saying that, the green clad ghost hunter took Cudge and used his hammer abilities to hammer out the Nimbis. Violet actually blushed at seeing Luigi so determined and strong. After destroying the last ice block, the Nimbi inside smiled.

He said, "Whoa! Thank thee for thine help! My given name is Whibbi! I owe thee for that one! Thou art super!"

Luigi blushed as he stammered, "Th-thank you..."

Violet came over and asked, "Can you tell us if Grambi is alright?"

Whibbi explained, "I am sorry... I could not stop yon beast from entering Grambi's shrine. And the fiends wrecked the bridge once they crossed it... Help cannot reacheth him."

"Damn it," Luigi cursed under his breath.

"We still have a chance to repair the bridge and get to Grambi," Violet stated, trying to calm Luigi down.

Whibbi replied, "To rebuilt it, thou must find Rebbi, Blubi, and Yebbi, and get their three orbs. Once thou has them all, we can rebuild the bridge."

Luigi responded, "Well, we know where Blubi is and who he is."

Violet added, "Yeah the only other problem is to find Rebbi and Yebbi."

Speaking of which, at that current moment - Mario and Peach had found Yebbi.

Mario said, "I never expected to be in The Overthere."

Peach questioned, "Why not?"

Mario answered, "I don't know. I guess I haven't really thought on it much on where I would wind up after - as you guys say - after my game be over."

Peach stated, "Well, you and I along with Luigi, Violet, and Tippi would be here in The Overthere. Bowser would be in The Underthere."

Mario chuckled as he replied, "Yeah, you are right about that!"

Peach added, "Besides, Bowser is gonna be evil again after all of this anyways."

True to her word, Bowser and Tippi had just helped Yebbi. The king of koopas looked generally annoyed at the whole situation.

He complained, "Every single time! I wind up with the bug and she winds up with Mario."

Tippi groaned and stated, "To be fair, she IS his girlfriend after all."

Bowser shot back, "Yeah but she is MY wife!"

"In a shot gun marriage that wasn't real and was only a ploy by Blumiere - er - Count Bleck in order to summon the Chaos Heart," Tippi replied.

Bowser looked down and responded, "I know that but that was the first time I actually got close - ever since my wife died..."

Tippi perked up at this and asked, "Wife? What wife?"

Bowser did not answer her, for he kept moving. Tippi sighed, following him. After getting the orbs (which they had no idea why they needed them), they headed back to Blubi. Luigi and Violet did the same and told the others what needed to be done. After reminding Blubi of who he was, they got the final orb and headed back to Whibbi. The Nimbis quickly got to work and rebuild the bridge. The bridge turned out to be a rainbow color.

Luvbi commented, "Verily, now we can saveth my father! Let us make haste!"

With that, the group of seven crossed the bridge to get to Grambi's shrine.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Looks like things are coming together! We're almost done with the story but not quite yet! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	20. The Purest of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Mario Manfredi here. And this is a story that needs to be told. About a month after I was trapped in that painting, trouble starts again. Seems Count Bleck wants to end all worlds! Now its up to my brother, my girlfriend, his girlfriend, and Bowser to save the day! (AU of Super Paper Mario.)

After getting to Grambi's shrine, Mario saw that a skeleton with a spike on his head and a spiky staff in hand was block their pathway. He refused to move and more skeletons - Skeletobits - came over. Rebbi came over with an army of Nimbis. The two armies clash and the team ran across the battle to get to shrine. They opened the door and saw a rather old Nimbi there - with a blue like dragon right next to him.

Luvbi went over to her father and asked, "Oh...no! Father! Father! Art thou all right?"

Grambi answered, weakly, "Luvbi... Thou should not have come. Flee...from here..."

The dragon chuckled and commented, "A touching scene, to be sure."

Everyone looked at the dragon as Grambi barely managed to stand.

Peach stated, "You must be the source of those guys escaping from The Underwhere."

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, I assure you. My name is Bonechill," Bonechill introduced.

Luigi stammered, "B - Bonechill?"

Bonechill stated, "Yes. I am something of an evil celebrity in certain circles of The Underwhere."

Violet whispered, "Modest much?"

Luvbi hissed, "That may be, but my father shall never give you the Pure Heart! So givest up!"

Mario groaned, "I hate Shakespeare talk..."

Bonechill smirked as he questioned, "Oh, you dear, ignorant child... You really don't know a thing, do you? How charming."

Luvbi questioned, "Wh - what dost thou mean?!"

Bonechill explained, "I speak of the Pure Heart... And I speak of you, Luvbi... IT IS YOU!"

Luvbi blurted out, "What...sayest thou?"

Bowser huffed, "Yeah, start talking freezy."

Bonechill explained further, "The Pure Heart was hidden ingeniously to keep it away from evil sorts like me... Grambi...changed the Pure Heart into a Nimbi...that he called his own daughter! Oh, priceless! You really think Grambi pays an once of attention to you out of love?"

Luvbi shook her head, not believing a word that Bonechill was saying, and defended, "Th - that's... No... Thou liest! Father! Sayest something!"

Grambi was so badly hurt that he couldn't say anything. Tippi instructed Luvbi to get Grambi out of the room so that they can battle Bonechill. After defeating the blue dragon, Luvbi came back with Grambi - who was still very hurt.

Grambi commented, "Thou...hast done a fine job... Thou hast saved our realm..."

Luvbi questioned, "Father... The words of that thing...were lies, yea? Thou and Mother art my parents?"

Grambi started to answer, "Well... Luvbi..."

Just then, Queen Jaydes came in.

She told Luvbi, "I had not received word of your safe arrival, so I came looking... Are you well?"

Luvbi asked, "Speakest to me now, Mother. Father and thee... Art thou verily my parents?"

Queen Jaydes looked surprised as she answered, "Wait a minute, why do you... WHAT?!"

Luvbi questioned again, "Prithee, Mother. Speakest the truth to me."

Queen Jaydes turned away as she said nothing at first and then said, "Luvbi... You... You are not really our child."

Luvbi was in shock as she stated, "...So it is...true..."

Queen Jaydes explained, "The Pure Heart was always in danger of falling into the hands of evil, darling. So Grams and I decided to transform it into a shape that no one would suspect..."

Luvbi looked down and filled in the blanks, "And that was...me?"

Suddenly, a flash of light surrounded Luvbi as the shape of the Pure Heart surrounded her. The heroes gasped in total surprise.

Queen Jaydes asked, "What...was that?"

Grambi explained, "The Pure Heart doth struggle against the Luvbi identity... It seeketh its true form. It doth sense someone nearby worthy of possessing it. It must be these fair folk..."

Luvbi looked over at Luigi specifically and questioned, "So, uh... Ha ha... Thou sayest I am meant to be with him... He verily is...my prince?"

Luigi answered, "I'm not your prince, Luvbi. I'm Violet's. But you are welcomed over here with my friends and I - as the Pure Heart - or as yourself."

Luvbi gave a small smile but then frowned as she stated, "Fine. I shall return to my Pure Heart form...and I shall go with Mario and his friends..."

Grambi asked, "Thou art certain? If thou turnest back into the Pure Heart, the Nimbi known as Luvbi...will cease to exist."

Luvbi answered, "Nay, I perhaps I already have... I remember being the Pure Heart now, in truth. And the world would end if I did not do it, is this not so? So I should just... Wait... Why do I explain myself to thee?! Thou art not my real father, so QUIET!"

Grambi blurted out, "Wh - what?!"

Luvbi hissed, "To think of all the times thou hast scolded me! Thou didst KNOW I was not long for this world! Why didst thou not let me have fun?! Nay! Instead, I suffered an angry fake father and a nagging fake mother! I had no life! How dost thou plan to make that up to me?!"

Queen Jaydes lectured, "Luvbi!"

Grambi snapped, "Sayest thou what thou wilt to me, but talketh not to thy mother that way! Perhaps thy sass shall end once thou changest forms! What dost thou wait for?"

Luvi snapped back, "Oh, giveth me a break! I must do it whether thou wish or not! It shall be a RELIEF!"

Grambi replied, "Thou art an ungrateful brat! Dost thou not recall when I lingered by thy ill bedside?"

Luvbi responded, "I scoff at thy lingering! Why dost thou not giveth me back the present I bought with my saved allowance!"

Grambi demanded, "What madness doth spew from thy lips?! Who GAVETH thee that allowance?! And thou didst lie to get the money, too! Thou didst pretend to buy schoolbooks!"

Luvbi looked down and commented, "How dost thou DARE to lecture on lying! And why dost thou think I lied?! I thought that Mother and thee... I thought... Thou wouldst...be happy... The pair of thee... Thou are not my real parents... I... I... I hate thee..."

Queen Jaydes spoke, "...that's enough, Luvbi. It is true that we created you as a means of protecting the Pure Heart... But Grams and I came to love you as a true daughter. We wanted to be with you for all time, to protect you. You became a part of us. Perhaps we were wrong to create you...and if we only caused pain, we apologize."

Luvbi stated, "Oh, Mother... Thou needst not apologize... My dear mother... Thank thee..." Another flash of light caught their attention as she added, "The Pure Heart doth wish to assume to its original form..."

"Luvbi," said Grambi.

Luvbi pleaded, "Tippi... Takest good care of the real me. And...savest the world, yea? Such is my final wish, so if thou dost not do it, thou art most unkind!"

Tippi replied, "I understand..."

Luvbi turned back to the queen and king and added, "Father... Mother... Fare thee well... I am sorry...for lying earlier. Because in truth... I... I love thee...both..."

Both Queen Jaydes and Grambi looked touched as they all watched Luvbi turn back into the Pure Heart - as the silence in the room became nothing but deafening...

...

_Wishmaker1028: I had to make sure that this part of the game had its separate chapter because it was so long. I personally like this part, it was touching. I felt bad for Queen Jaydes and Grambi here, it was really moving. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	21. The Cold Castle Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Mario Manfredi here. And this is a story that needs to be told. About a month after I was trapped in that painting, trouble starts again. Seems Count Bleck wants to end all worlds! Now its up to my brother, my girlfriend, his girlfriend, and Bowser to save the day! (AU of Super Paper Mario.)

Back in Count Bleck's castle, all of the minions were gathered together and Count Bleck was with Nastasia.

The count said, "WHAT?! ...Spat Count Bleck in utter disbelief. Surely this news cannot be true! The heroes still live?"

Dimentio stated, "Aha ha ha. Oh, I'm afraid so, my count. In fact, they will be here before long."

O'Chunks questioned, "Whut?! Izzat true, then?! What're we doin' twiddlin' our biscuits 'ere?! Count Bleck! Lemme go throw 'em a nice welcome party... I'll bring the punch!"

Mimi added, "Ooh, I wanna party with those party poopers, too! Wait up, O'Chunks! Mimimimimi!"

With that, the two minions headed out.

Dimentio responded, "Well, I'm not one to miss a party... Oh but wait one moment... Dear Count... Does the name Blumiere ring a bell?"

Hearing that name, both Count Bleck and Nastasia perked up in shock.

Count Bleck demanded, "Where did you hear that name, Dimentio?!"

Dimentio explained, "Oh, the mustache man's Pixl went on and on. She said, _"I must stop Blumiere."_ But I suppose there's no reason to pay any mind to the ramblings of a Pixl... Ciao for now, my count."

With that, Dimentio left as Count Bleck and Nastasia were still in shock.

Nastasia spoke first, "Count Bleck! If... Um... If that Pixl is who you think it is... There's still time! You can still stop the prophecy from destroying everything! Yeah, because if that is her... If she's alive, you have to stop all of this!"

Count Bleck explained, "You know not what you are saying, Nastasia. The prophecy can no longer be stopped by Count Bleck. No one can stop it."

Nastasia stated, "Yeah, I'm on board with what you're saying...but there must be a way. There must... Lord Blumiere!"

Count Bleck chuckled and replied, "The man known as Blumiere died long ago. Now there is only Bleck! The Dark Prognosticus's choice to fulfill the prophecy! Nothing more!"

Nastasia started to protest, "But..."

Count Bleck interrupted, "Come to Count Bleck, heroes... If you hope to save these worlds, then come..."

The only thing Nastasia heard as she left was Count Bleck cackling evilly.

...

"Blumiere, my son, don't! Even your ancestors could not handle that dark book... If you open it, there's no telling what might happen!"

"I do not care, Father! A world without her is empty. A LIFE without her is empty. Speak, Dark Prognosticus! Teach your dark history! I await your command! BLEH HEH HEH! BLECK!"

"Blumiere... What have you done?"

"Silence! The first prophecy beckons. I will erase every inch...of this blasted world!"

"Blu - Blumiere! Don't do this! Blumiere!"

"Blumiere is no more! I am Count Bleck! And no one shall stand in my way! BLEH HEH HEH! BLECK!"

...

Tippi groaned, out of it, "No! Blumiere! You mustn't! Darling... How could you... Oh... Darling... You... Why..."

Violet called, "Tippi, wake up! Wake up!"

Peach commented, "I can't believe this is happening again!"

Luigi helped, "C'mon, Tippi. Snap out of it!"

Bowser stated, "She must be remembering something."

Mario pointed out, "Yeah but the way she keeps going at it worries me..."

Tippi finally came out of it as everyone asked her questions. When she denied that she was remembering something, she quickly changed the subject and said that they should tell Merlon the news. When they got to Merlon's, he seemed very pleased.

He commented, "So... We have gathered all the Pure Hearts and all five of the heroes, it seems..."

Bowser stated, "Now we just stomp this Count Bleck guy and call it a day!"

Peach added, "I fear for the poor people of this world who must continue to look at the sky and worry. We must act quickly and ease their hearts and minds!"

Violet pointed out, "Yeah but if we work too quickly, we might screw up. We do need to continue to fight but at an even pace."

Luigi replied, "Either way, we are ready."

Mario responded, "And ready to battle!"

Tippi was awfully quiet and Merlon picked up on this.

Merlon asked, "What troubles you, Tippi?"

Tippi looked at her old friend and answered, "The prophecy... Do we really have to destroy Count Bleck to stop it from happening?"

Merlon stated, "Much of the dark prophecy has already come to pass...but stop it we must. It was by Count Bleck's hand that the Chaos Heart was summoned, bringing this peril. Without him, the prophecy's power will wither, and all worlds can avoid their ends."

Tippi remotely replied, "Yes... I suppose you're right... I guess we always knew that, didn't we..."

Luigi got concerned and asked, "Tippi? What's the matter, huh?"

Merlon questioned, "My dear... Was there something between you and this Count Bleck?"

Tippi lied, "Um... No, nothing..."

Violet seemed unsure about this as she stated, "You know, Tippi, whatever is going on - you can always tell us."

Tippi said nothing but seemed to wavered her wings in understandment.

Peach whispered, "Mario, I don't know. Tippi has been acting rather strange."

Bowser added, also whispering, "Even for a bug."

Mario responded, whispering, "Let's leave her to her thoughts right now. She'll come to us - once she's ready."

With that, our heroes left for Flopside and put the final Pure Heart (the one that was once Luvbi) into the final Heart Pillar. On top of Flopside Tower appeared a black door - the door to Castle Bleck. Norlem came over to them.

He commented, "So the time has come... Heroes... The last door is at the top of Flopside Tower in the center in town! I'll go ahead and wait there for you... Once you've prepared for battle that waits beyond that door, come to me..."

Norlem headed off as everyone split up and started to get the items and things they needed to get for the final battle.

...

**Mario's POV**

_(Past)_

Why didn't I wait for Luigi? I had to find out what was going on... Now I was a prisoner of these Boos. It was rather unusual the way they attacked me like that. I guess you can't trust a Boo farther than I threw Bowser into the molten lava a few months ago. I was glad he was long gone but I guess I should've suspected that King Boo would come to mess with me - and Luigi. Speak of the devil, he just came threw the wall - like a true ghost.

"Enjoying your painting quarters," he mocked.

I pressed my hands up against the glass. I had recently figured out that I was literally in a painting and was bait for my baby brother.

I hissed, "Once Luigi gets here, you are going to regret locking me up in this painting!"

King Boo smirked evilly and replied, "Oh? The weakling brother is who I'm supposed to be scared of? Everyone knows what you think of your own DNA."

I looked up and asked, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

He explained, "Think about it, red cap. The minute you get the opportunity to go on vacation with the princess and her royal advisor, what was the first thing you do? You started packing! You didn't - not even once - ask your own younger twin brother if he wished to join you. Nope, the only thing you did was asked him to get the luggage from the attic since you were too busy talking about the trip of a lifetime. Talk about insult to injury."

I was about to protest but the more I thought about it - the more I realized that King Boo was right. I didn't even ask Luigi if he wanted to come. All I did was packed and talked about Isle Defino. I had just came back from there too about three weeks ago. Turned out that Bowser had a son and used him to get Peach. When I said nothing to defend myself, King Boo's smirk got wider.

I hissed, "Don't you smirk at me."

King Boo responded, "Oh come now, red cap. You know I'm right. You think Luigi is a poor excuse for a human. Why else would you leave him behind constantly? It is because you are embarrassed to be around a failure and the worst part is - he is your younger twin brother."

...

_Wishmaker1028: Things are getting interesting to be sure! We're getting a lot of things in these chapters - even surprises along the way! Can our heroes save all worlds from destruction? What is happening with Mario and King Boo in the past? Find out by staying tuned! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	22. Separate the Locks from the Keys: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Mario Manfredi here. And this is a story that needs to be told. About a month after I was trapped in that painting, trouble starts again. Seems Count Bleck wants to end all worlds! Now its up to my brother, my girlfriend, his girlfriend, and Bowser to save the day! (AU of Super Paper Mario.)

When the heroes made it to the top of Flopside Tower, Nolrem was there waiting for them.

Nolrem commented, "This is the final door. Eight Pure Hearts versus the Dark Prognosticus... Castle Bleck awaits."

Merlon arrived and stated, "There was something on the last page of the Light Prognosticus... _'Only those that not have abandoned hope can turn back the prophecy of doom. They walk forward into the future, no matter how dark and uncertain it may be'_."

Nolrem replied, "You have fought all this way because you believed the future could be bright... I can't go through this door with you, but I send you with all the hope in my heart."

Merlon responded, "I know that you can do it. I, too, believe it in my heart."

Mario nodded and said, "That's appreciated."

Peach stated, "Yes, thank you both."

Luigi replied, "Leave it to us!"

Violet responded, "Yeah, we'll take them down!"

Bowser huffed, "Are we gonna group-hug? Enough prep talks, gramps! I'm doing this for ME!"

Merlon turned to the Pixl and commented, "Tippi... I don't know what is in your mind, but... If this is too hard for you, please feel free to stay behind."

Tippi stated, "No... I'm going. I've decided. I must do this!"

Merlon replied, "Tippi... If your memory...returns... Tippi, you've changed much. You've grown so strong... So! Be sure to return safely to me!"

Tippi responded, "I will, Merlon. Let's go! Let's defeat Count Bleck! Let's save all these worlds from destruction!"

Everyone nodded as they went through the final door that lead to Castle Bleck. Merlon said a little prayer in his head, wishing the heroes luck. Upon seeing the eerie castle, the heroes shivered at the rather depressing site.

Violet shivered, "This place is still creepy."

Tippi stated, "Agreed but at least we're finally here at Castle Bleck."

Bowser replied, "Don't you run, Bleck! Your face is about to feel the burn!"

Peach responded, "Let's get moving, shall we?"

"Right," said the Manfredi twins.

With that, the group of six went into Castle Bleck and started to slowly go through the castle. Eventually, they got to a room a voice caught their attention.

"HARBLE-DEH!"

Our heroes took a look and saw O'Chunks in the room with them.

Tippi whispered, "Ah crap."

O'Chunks commented, "Slap me down with a slab o' mutton, I never would o' thought yeh'd make it 'ere! I'll tell yeh this, though, yeh shouldn't 'ave been such a fork in me rumpus! Now I 'ave to hit yeh with the full force o' me chunks!"

Bowser blew a raspberry and stated, "That's big talk from the chump who gets stomped again...and AGAIN!"

O'Chunks got mad and yelled, "'OW DARE YEH!"

Bowser came over to him as he added, "You heard me! You're goin' down, chunky boy!"

O'Chunks replied, "WHAT?! 'Ow about provin' it, then! Right 'ere, yeh an' me! Wrasslin' match o' the ages!"

Bowser responded, "Bring it, beardo! I'll take you on alone! I got all the sweet stomping you need, right here!"

Peach questioned, "Bowser, are you sure?"

Bowser nodded and answered, "Don't you worry. I've had egg-salad sandwiches chunkier than this guy."

Violet stated, "Then take the win, Bowser."

Luigi added, "Just be careful."

Mario replied, "Yeah, don't die at someone else's hands."

Bowser seemed to have smiled as the two warriors started to fight. Eventually, Bowser won the fight.

O'Chunks commented, "'Ow could yeh be chunkier than I? Yer naught but a bloomin' turtle! 'Ow can I go on livin' with the shame o' it all? 'Ey, Bowser? Let me keep my dignity as me game ends. Finish me quick!"

Bowser stated, "Hey, there's no shame in being smacked down by a huge, studly boss!"

Just then, an earthquake caught their attention.

O'Chunks questioned, "What's that shakin'?"

The ceiling had started to come down on the two of them, capturing the group's attention.

Tippi yelled, "The ceiling is coming down!"

Before the ceiling could crush the group, O'Chunks managed to stop it. Bowser was surprised about this and decided to hold up the ceiling with O'Chunks. After much protest from the group, Bowser convinced them to move on towards Count Bleck. Eventually the group had left and the last sound they heard - was no sound at all.

...

With heavy hearts and unable to grieve, the group continued on their way to Count Bleck. They all couldn't understand why Count Bleck was allowing his own castle - and himself to be destroyed.

Violet commented, "It just doesn't make sense!"

Peach stated, "You're right about that so what kind of evil plan is this?"

Luigi replied, "Doesn't seem like a very good one."

Mario responded, "I happen to agree."

Tippi told them, "Blumiere... So it really is you... Ahem, uhh... Let's just keep moving. We need to find Count Bleck soon."

As they ran through the castle - they actually ran into Merlon.

Merlon commented, "Oh ho ho! You've finally arrived!"

Tippi questioned, "Merlon? What are you doing here?"

Merlon answered, "I found a fascinating passage in the Light Prognosticus, so I rushed here to tell you!"

Violet whispered, "Something seems fishy here..."

Luigi whispered, "I happen to agree."

Mario asked, "What is the passage, Merlon?"

Merlon answered, "To get to Count Bleck, it seems you must hit this totally unsuspicious block! So why don't you give it a jolly o' whack?"

Peach stated, "This doesn't seem quite right..."

Mario looked around the room and saw that there was no other way out. Reluctantly, he hit the block.

Merlon started to say, "Tee hee! What a bunch of..."

At that moment, the four heroes and the rainbow pixl fell into a pit.

Merlon turned into Mimi and finished, "SUCKERS!"

Tippi commented, "Well, we fell into that one..."

"Quite literally," Violet stated.

"C'mon, let's get back up there," Luigi replied.

Mario responded, "Right, Mimi needs to learn a lesson."

Peach said, "Sounds good to me."

With that, everyone headed back up to where they once were. After getting past some pits (tricks thanks to Mimi), they got into another room and saw Merlee.

Merlee said, "How magnificent, you have arrived! I saw in the stars you would survive. Heroes, do not flee! For I am the lovely and mysterious Merlee! My beauty and the stars led you here. Rest now, for you have nothing to fear!"

Tippi asked, "Um... Are you really Merlee?"

Merlee answered, "Whatever is it that you imply? How could anyone wonder if it is I? Look at this lovely aura glow, does it not tell you all you need to know?"

Violet whispered, "Not really..."

Merlee added, "Ahhh... I will now ask you questions for thee; the answers will hold your future's key. And you must answer each and every query honestly and fairly! Here we go! Time to start the show!"

After asking them some questions, they went ahead and whatever they answered - they ran into.

Luigi stated, "Looks like that was a trap too."

Mario replied, "Which is why I responded with easy answers."

Peach responded, "That was really smart, Mario."

Mario blushed as the group entered another room. Merlee was there and she looked mad.

She commented, "What are you trying to pull?! IMPOSSIBLE!" In an instant, she turned into Mimi and added, "I put everything you hate in there! How'd you get through all that icky stuff?! Unless...you bad people were LYING!"

Peach responded, "How dare you lecture us?! You were just pretending to be Merlon and Merlee. Talk about a dirty trick! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Mimi looked at her and replied, "Ashamed...of myself? I like getting what I want, so I do whatever I need to get it. You're the one that's always having to get rescued by boys. THAT'S embarrassing! Golly, you sure are a lot of talk when you have your boyfriend to protect you!"

Mario started to say, "Why I oughta..."

Peach stated, "No, Mario. Let me handle this. Very well, Mimi. If you insist, I'll give you what you so richly deserve."

Luigi stammered, "P - Princess Peach! You're not really going to..."

Violet added, "You can't, you have to be protected!"

Peach turned to them and replied, "No, I don't need to be protected. You all need to go ahead and stop Count Bleck! So stay out of this! I am a PRINCESS, and she has thrown mud at my dignity! You three leave me be! UNDERSTOOD?!"

The three of them nodded and backed away from the mushroom princess.

Mimi provoked, "Awww... The pretty widdle princess wants to face me all alone? Boy, it sure would be sad if your boyfriend had to cry all over your spilled peaches!"

With that, Mimi turned into her spider form and the two of them started to battle. Eventually, Peach won the fight.

She panted and said, "I d - did it.."

Mimi commented, "I don't...get it... I got beat by a...princess...?"

The group came over and congratulated Peach for her victory. Mimi had returned back to normal, very hurt.

Peach mocked, "Oh, what's the matter, little girl? Did I spank Mimi a little too hard?"

The tremors were getting worse as Mario, Luigi, Violet, and Tippi crossed the room. Peach was about to do the same but Mimi wasn't following.

Mimi whispered, "I can't believe I lost..."

Peach stated, "Mimi... You can't stay here. Go find somewhere safe."

Mimi huffed, "Yeah, right... Like you care!"

Another tremble got Mimi thrown off her feet. Peach quickly reacted and grabbed Mimi. The tremor made the door on the other side shut close. Luigi tried the door and it didn't budge. Mario tried it himself repeatedly. But when he couldn't get it open, he started to cry. Violet went over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

She softly told him, "She would want us to press on, Mario."

The red clad plumber sniffled as he quietly nodded, moving on with just his twin and his girl.

...

_Wishmaker1028: With the lost of Bowser and Peach; can Mario, Luigi, Violet, and Tippi finally get to got Count Bleck? Find out in part 2! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	23. Separate the Locks from the Keys: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Mario Manfredi here. And this is a story that needs to be told. About a month after I was trapped in that painting, trouble starts again. Seems Count Bleck wants to end all worlds! Now its up to my brother, my girlfriend, his girlfriend, and Bowser to save the day! (AU of Super Paper Mario.)

After losing Peach and Bowser to O'Chunks and Mimi; Mario trudged on with only Tippi, Luigi, and Violet by his side.

Tippi commented, "The power of The Void is growing. I can feel it. The Chaos Heart is close, now... The end is almost here... We must hurry!"

"Right," said the three remaining heroes.

With that; the red clad plumber, the green clad ghost hunter, and the purple ice wielder proceeded through the castle more. However, as they got into the castle further, Dimentio's clones started to attack them. Going through mirrors and such, our heroes entered a room.

A voice said, "Aha ha ha ha. So... You've made it here at last."

The three heroes turned and saw Dimentio.

"Dimentio," Violet breathed.

Dimentio perked up and stated, "Oh, but...what's this? You seem to be missing the ravishing princess and the arm flailer."

Tippi responded, "Dimentio... We don't have time to trade barbs with you... Move out of the way!"

Dimentio replied, "Ahh, I see. You're in a hurry. Allow me to get out of your way, then..." Just then, Dimentio disappeared and added, "Just after you defeat me, ah ha ha. You've proven to be worthy foes in the past, so I'm not going to make it easy. You'll have to come get me first. It'll be like a game of tag...with magic!"

Luigi mumbled, "This guy is getting me mad."

Mario said, "Same here, baby bro..."

After chasing Dimentio through several worlds, they finally managed to catch up to him.

Dimentio asked, "Enjoying my game of tag?"

Luigi answered, "Hey! Stop messing around and fight us for real!"

Dimentio stated, "Messing around? Oh, no. Magic is always a serious matter. I am always deadly serious. I have been watching you. You are the only ones who can stand up to Count Bleck. So...I have a favor to ask. Will you help me...destroy the count?"

Violet stammered, "Wh-what?"

Mario questioned, "What are you talking about? You want to betray him?"

Dimentio answered, "Betray him? Ah ha ha ha. Oh, no. It is Count Bleck who has betrayed ME! He said he would destroy all worlds and create a new, perfect world in their place. But he was lying! He plans to obliterate every world, and then keep them all in ruin."

Everyone was in shock by this.

Tippi said, "...I can't believe it..."

Dimentio added, "I've always known about his nefarious goal. But I could never hope stop him on my own. I feigned loyalty to him as I searched for someone who could defeat him with me! Well, you see... That's why I rescued the princess and sacred violet ice from certain brainwashing. It's also why I sent you to The Underwhere to fix the Pure Heart. And why I freed a man to reunited with his brother... Now do you see?"

Tippi asked, "You've...been helping us all this time?"

Dimentio answered, "Ah, you've got me pegged. Now, how about you return the favor? I'll give you the power you need to fight Count Bleck... Just fight by my side!"

Mario stated, "No way, Dimentio."

Violet added, "Yeah, we don't exactly trust you!"

Luigi replied, "So you can forget it!"

Dimentio commented, "For defying me, I'll end your games. I think I'll start with the green one. The shag upon his lip will make a fine trophy."

Luigi hissed, "SHAG?! This mustache is all LUIGI! Leave this one to me, you guys! You two run ahead! You've got worlds to save! You don't have time to fight this baddie! Don't let Bowser and Peach's sacrifices be for nothing! Or...mine, either!"

Violet started to say, "Weegie..."

Luigi turned to her, stroked her hair, and said, "I have to do this, Vi. He insulted me. Now I'm gonna insult his face. You go with Mario. Save all worlds. Make me proud."

The purple clad ice wielder was about to protest but the green clad ghost hunter kissed her hard. Luigi broke it and Mario placed his hand on Luigi's shoulder.

Mario commented, "Make me proud again, baby bro."

Luigi nodded as Mario took Violet and Tippi out of the room. Violet was about to cry but she refused to in front of Luigi.

Dimentio said, "Ah ha ha. How tender. I just squeezed out a tear. Kissing your soul mate good bye and letting your twin go on ahead. And if he somehow manages to defeat Count Bleck...all the better! And so I strike, like an unseen dodgeball in an echoing gymnasium!"

Within a matter of minutes, Luigi defeated Dimentio.

Luigi pumped his fist and commented, "Yes, my victories over King Boo and his Mecha Bowser was NOT in vain!"

Dimentio stated, "I... I cry uncle! Mercy! UNCLE, I SAY!"

Luigi replied, "Had enough, Dimentio? I didn't need my girl or my superstar bro to take you on."

Dimentio responded, "I - I see that now... Your power is formidable... Which is exactly why I can't let you fall into Count Bleck's velvet-lined gloves..." He looked straight into Luigi's eyes, hazel eyes meeting blue. Suddenly, his hazel eyes turned into blue, that looked just like Luigi's. Luigi froze almost immediately, his heart in his chest pounding. "I won't let you have happiness with sacred violet ice or with...mother. We have our game to play still...father." He whispered, showing his face for the first time.

Luigi was frozen in place, tears forming in his eyes. They started to roll down his face as soon as he realized.

"N - no, you can't be..." Luigi breathed. "Y - you can't be...Luke..."

A few minutes later, the only thing the two of them heard was total and deafening silence. Mario shed a single tear while Violet shed several, heartbroken. Mario sniffled as he placed his hand on Violet's shoulder, tenderly. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Not a word was spoken but the two trudged on.

...

As Violet and Mario continued through the castle, it all seemed like everything was much quieter than what it used to be. That was because they were the only two left in the party. As they dealt with strong and brainwashed minions, they entered another room.

"Hmm, yeah, um, I knew you would come," said a voice.

Mario and Violet both perked as they spun around - seeing Nastasia in the room.

The red clad plumber asked, "Who are you?"

"That's Nastasia, Count Bleck's assistant," Violet answered, "She's the one that brainwashed all of those minions!"

Nastasia stated, "Yeah, um, and I'm not gonna let you go any farther and stop the count. I'm not, um, going to let you stop his plan."

Violet replied, "Well, if you keep stammering like that, you should be easy to beat."

Nastasia questioned, "What is, um, that supposed to mean?"

Violet explained, "Well, you keep saying _"um"_   every time. How is someone supposed to be threatened with that?"

Nastasia stated, "Oh, um, I got plenty of power compared to some weakling sacred violet ice."

"Seriously," Violet replied, "You think I'm weak? I happened to have faced ghosts that scared the hell out of me."

"Was that you or your, um, boyfriend," Nastasia quipped back, smirking a bit.

Violet made a fist, getting mad.

Mario whispered, seeing this, "Violet?"

The purple clad ice wielder snapped, "Oh, you have yourself a battle with Violet Ice!"

With that, she took out her mask and covered her eyes with it - making them an undeniable silver color. Seeing that Nastasia almost paled.

Tippi questioned, "Violet, are you sure about this?"

Violet turned to the pixl and answered, "Yes. You and Mario have come too far to be stopped here by this so called villain. Allow me to take care things."

Mario was hesitant but left with Tippi anyhow.

Nastasia stated, "Yeah, um, that was stupid. Oh well, um, let me take you down now."

With that, the battle got underway as Nastasia used mostly hypnotic blasts. Violet managed to avoid them and used her own ice powers to stop Nastasia.

Violet stood over her and said, "And that, um, how you do it."

Nastasia replied, defeated, "How...can this, um, be...?"

Suddenly, the ground shook and a hole appeared around Nastasia and Violet. On the other side of the door, Mario was trying to open it but had no luck.

Mario yelped, "Violet! Violet!"

Tippi whispered, her heart breaking, "No, not her too..."

Mario replied, "Afraid so... Damn it..."

With much reluctance, Mario had to continue on - all alone except for the rainbow pixl...

...

**Mario's POV**

_(Past)_

I don't know how long I had been here. I felt like days, months even. Ever since that Toad (what was his name again) saw me in the painting and me seeing Luigi in the well, I hadn't had many visits from King Boo lately. Crap, speak of the devil. King Boo just came in. He really got me pissed off about saying that I was so eager in leaving Luigi behind in ordinary to go to Isle Defino with Peach and Toadsworth. I was about to say something...until I saw something green...

It was a man in green...

...

_Wishmaker1028: Ooh, what's going on with Mario in the past? Can Mario face Count Bleck now that all of his friends games have been ended? Sorry, I love that phrase... And poor Luigi. He now knows who Dimentio is... Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	24. Tippi and Count Bleck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Mario Manfredi here. And this is a story that needs to be told. About a month after I was trapped in that painting, trouble starts again. Seems Count Bleck wants to end all worlds! Now its up to my brother, my girlfriend, his girlfriend, and Bowser to save the day! (AU of Super Paper Mario.)

A frigid wind blew through the dim and drafty corridors of Castle Bleck. Bowser, Peach, Luigi, and Violet were all gone. Mario was the only hero left. It was up to Mario to stop the dark prophecy. Every world hung in the balance. What thrilling conclusion awaited our hero? Mario ran to the count's inner sanctum, his mustache fluttering in the breeze...

...

Tippi commented, rather quietly, "So it's just us left now, isn't it? It reminds me of the first time we met..."

Mario stated, "I miss them too, Tippi. One of them was even my own flesh and blood..."

Tippi replied, "I know... I'm so sorry, Mario."

Mario looked at her and asked, "For what?"

Tippi answered, "I promised you that I would help you find your friends... And now... All of them are gone forever..."

Mario responded, "I really don't think anyone could end Luigi, Peach, Violet, and Bowser's games. I believe that they are still alive."

Tippi questioned, "Think so?"

Mario nodded and explained, "Know so. It'll take more than a jester and a king of all boos to end my brother's game."

With an utter silence, Mario and Tippi continued through the castle. Eventually, after getting out of a long and confusing maze, they got to the count's room.

Tippi commented, "I feel... I feel something very, very powerful... Is it the Chaos Heart?"

After hearing some chuckling, the two of them saw of them saw Count Bleck in the room.

He said to Mario, "I see you've come at last! So you really are the hero of the Light Prognosticus."

"You," Mario hissed.

Count Bleck stated, "But you are far too late to stop the Dark Prognosticus and me...Count Bleck! All worlds will soon end. Come to grips with that now, for you cannot stop it. I suggest you make yourself comfortable and enjoy this one, final spectacle!"

Tippi questioned, "But...why? Do you really want to destroy everything? Why would you do this?! How...COULD you do this?!"

Count Bleck explained, "Count Bleck does not care about any world! They are all meaningless. Better that I destroy them! Better yet, I shall make it as if they never existed at all!"

Tippi asked, "If the worlds have no meaning, was our meeting meaningless as well? Answer me, Blumiere!"

"Blumiere," Mario breathed, puzzled.

Count Bleck lowered his hat over his eyes and explained, "You know the answer, dear Timpani... Count Bleck does not have to tell you... But the hour has grown late. You should know that by now."

Mario breathed, still puzzled, "Timpani...?"

Tippi ignored Mario like Count Bleck did and whispered, "Blumiere... My love, Blumiere... Or rather, Count Bleck... The only way we can stop you this is to defeat you... And that is exactly why Mario and I here... To stop this."

Count Bleck chuckled as he replied, "Very well! But I will also do what I must! Count Bleck is the deleter of worlds! My fate is written in the Dark Prognosticus! Do no think for a moment that I will hesitate to strike you down. ALL NOW ENDS!"

Tippi wept, "Blumiere... My Blumiere..."

Mario questioned, "Boyfriend?"

Tippi answered, sniffling, "Fiance."

Mario blurted out, "What?! Really?! Him?! How?!

Tippi stated, still sniffling, "I'll explain later, right now, we have to stop him!"

With a nod, Mario quickly went into battle. However, none of the attacks that Mario dealt out did nothing.

Count Bleck commented, "How laughable! Is that all the heroism you can muster? Let me show you true power!"

Tippi stated, "Our attacks...aren't doing anything! He's being shielded by the Chaos Heart."

Mario replied, "I noticed!"

The red clad plumber went back to the battle and yet again - none of his attacks were working. Eventually, Count Bleck warped away from them and shook his head.

He said to them, "You can't so much as tug on the cape of Count Bleck! You have failed!"

Tippi turned to Mario and stated, "Mario, your attacks aren't working at all..."

Count Bleck replied, "Bleck! I expected more potency from the hero of prophecy! I will watch your game end, and then your precious worlds will end soon after!"

Suddenly, a purple mist came into the room - covering Count Bleck.

Tippi questioned, "Is this...the end?"

"Oh, COME ON! You're giving up already?"

The red clad plumber perked up at the voice, spun around, and saw his team arriving. Each and every one of them had a scar or two on their body but other than that, they were all fine.

Mario breathed, "Guys!"

Bowser commented, "Come on! Man up a little! You never give up this easily when you attack MY castle!"

Count Bleck chuckled and stated, "So you ARE alive, then!"

Peach replied, "We would never let you destroy everything, you awful count!"

Luigi responded, "Yeah, you tell him, Princess! W - we aren't going to let you get away with this!"

Violet added, "We aren't giving up! You are in for a fight!"

Tippi questioned, "You're all here... But how?"

"I fell through the floor before I got flattened by the ceiling," Bowser answered.

Peach told Tippi, "I fell through, too, and landed right on Bowser! It was a surprisingly soft landing..."

Violet replied, "I actually wounded up in one of Mimi's pits. Nothing got hurt but my pride."

Luigi shrugged, unsure, as he responded, "I don't know what even happened, Malleo. But Violet found me out cold. But we're all here now, so let's do this!"

Mario smiled as he said, with a few tears in his eyes, "Y - yeah!"

Count Bleck chuckled and commented, " _'When the five heroes are united...'_ It is all as foretold." Suddenly, a few flashes of light caught his attention. He added, "What... What's this?"

The five heroes started to glow white as Tippi watched in awe.

Peach asked, "What's happening to Count Bleck?"

"Forget Count Bleck, what's happening to us," Violet questioned, looking down at her body.

Luigi started to answer, "It might be..."

Bowser huffed, "Might be? I think it is!"

Mario finished, "The Pure Hearts!"

Just as suddenly, the exact same eight Pure Hearts appeared and destroyed the shield around Count Bleck.

Tippi quoted, " _'Five heroes unite, their hope burns forth light to shatter the walls of blight.'_ Just like Merlee said..."

Count Bleck stated, "So be it...says Count Bleck! But don't celebrate just yet. Your precious worlds aren't safe until my last breath! Let us finally end this! Now the true battle begins...with Count Bleck!"

With that, the five heroes and the rainbow pixl went into battle yet again. It took them awhile but eventually, they defeated the count. The Chaos Heart reacted, coming out of Count Bleck. The count warped himself down, his white cloak all dirtied up.

Violet whispered, "We did it..."

Count Bleck commented, "Ex...Excellent..."

At that moment, Nastasia came in - still a bit injured from her battle with Violet.

"Um, Count," asked the assistant.

Count Bleck told the heroes, "You have won... Now finish Count Bleck... Dispatch me and the Chaos Heart will disappear. The prophecy will be undone..."

Tippi, finally having enough foolishness, flew over and asked, "Why does it have to end like this...?"

Count Bleck barely looked up at her as Nastasia trembled. It was oblivious that she was in a state of shock.

The count answered, "Timpani... When you vanished, I searched long for you. I never gave up looking... I searched and searched... But I never found you. Without you, the world held no meaning or joy... So I used the forbidden prophecy of the Tribe of Ancients to end all worlds. I wanted to destroy everything that took you away from me..."

The rainbow pixl softly stated, "But I am here now... No one can keep us apart anymore... Don't you see?"

Blumiere shook his head and replied, "It is too late. Count Bleck has done so much evil... It must end. Just knowing that you are still alive... And knowing that the world you still live in will continue... It gives me peace. I do not have long to live. You must end my game before The Void destroys all."

Timpani was in shock and responded, "But...we're finally together again..."

Nastasia turned around and saw something coming towards Blumiere. She gasped as Violet also saw the same thing. _'Oh no,'_   Violet thought but Nastasia reacted before she did.

The assistant yelled, "Count, look out!"

With that said, Nastasia threw herself in front of Blumiere. A powerful magical blast hit her in those moments, looking like it killed her.

A voice far away commented, "Silly assistant! Absorbing my attack to protect him? What an adorably hopeless gesture."

Everyone perked up at the voice as Dimentio flew over to them. Dimentio looked at Nastasia disappointed.

He added, "I was about to give him the everlasting peace he so desperately wants!"

Timpani was surprised as she blurted out, "Dimentio?! You're...alive?"

Dimentio chuckled evilly as he replied, "Of course. This is my moment. Even if the count dies, the Chaos Heart won't disappear if I continue to control it! But I needed the power of the Pure Hearts to beat him... I couldn't do that on my own. So I had you do all of the sweaty labor for me. And you even used your Pure Hearts to defeat Count Bleck! If they make greeting cards to thank people with evil plans, I owe you one."

Timpani questioned, "What are you saying?!"

The jester explained, coldly, "I'm saying that you no longer have value to me, so I'm ending your ending your games. They're all yours, Mr. L!"

Violet paled as Mario looked more than ready for a fight against the bandit.

Mario stated, "Finally, a rematch!"

"I d - don't think you want to battle Mr. L," Violet stammered, shaking a bit.

Mario looked at her and started to ask, "What do you..." Just then, Dimentio snapped his fingers as Luigi rushed up to him _,_ parting through Mario and Violet. He asked, "Weegie, what are you doing?" _  
_

Luigi stammered, flapping his arms, "I d - don't k - know, Malleo... I can't control myself! W - what's happening?!"

With a rainbow light, a floral sprout was on Luigi's head. Everyone gasped in shock - except Violet - who knew about this since her encounter with him in The Underwhere.

Mario breathed, "L - Luigi?!"

Luigi shouted, coldly, **"I AM MR. L!"**

...

_Wishmaker1028: I've got nothing to say but...please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	25. The Unexpected Final Fight: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Mario Manfredi here. And this is a story that needs to be told. About a month after I was trapped in that painting, trouble starts again. Seems Count Bleck wants to end all worlds! Now its up to my brother, my girlfriend, his girlfriend, and Bowser to save the day! (AU of Super Paper Mario.)

Luigi commented, in his Mr. L voice, **"Dimentio, what is your bidding?"**

Bowser, Peach, Timpani, and Mario in particular were in total and utter shock. Violet, on the other hand, hung her head in shame. She knew that she had to tell Mario and now - she was regretting it.

The purple ice wielder thought, _'This is all my fault...'_

The mushroom princess asked, "What is going on?"

The Koopa King questioned, "When the hell did this happen?"

The red clad plumber blurted out, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER?!"

...  
 ****

**Mario's POV**

_(Past)_

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER?!"

King Boo smirked evilly at me as I was near tears. The person that the Boos had dragged in - was Luigi. WAS. His body was seriously damaged and he looked like he hung himself. No - he couldn't have... There had to be another explanation. I saw Luigi earlier and he was alive and well!

The king of boos explained, "Poor thing knew that he was beat. He knew that he could never defeat me. He knew that he could never be like his brother, thee Super Mario."

I had never been more upset in my life. My younger twin brother was dead...all because of me... I made a fist, pressed it up against the glass, and pounded it hard.

I yelled, "ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE, KING BOO, YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET EVER MEETING ME."

...

Dimentio commented, "I do not know of this King Boo but I will say this... When I let Luigi here meet up with sacred violet ice, I planted a seed in the fertile soil of his unconscious... And now that seed has sprouted spectacularly!"

Violet breathed, "This is all my fault... I should've told Mario right away what I knew...what I learned in The Underwhere...that Luigi is Mr. L!"

Bowser stated, "Whoa, this is getting intense!"

Peach yelled to Mario, "Mario, please! You have to snap out of it! You aren't facing King Boo, you are facing Dimentio and your own brainwashed twin!"

Dimentio ignored Peach as he told Mario, "Look at that, thee Super Mario is unable to fight. How satisfying your reaction is that your weak link is your own worst fear..."

Mario made a fist, angry, as his mind kept flashing back to the past.

...  
 ****

**Mario's POV**

_(Past)_

When I learned that the Luigi that the Boos brought in was actually one of their own, I got really mad under the collar. King Boo even said that my look was just so satisfying. I, Mario Gregory Manfredi, don't deserve such a wonderful baby twin brother. One that is willing to forgive me - even when I'm horrible to him. What kind of person was I? I treated Luigi so badly! I'm surprised that he is coming here to save me. I didn't deserve it... I didn't deserve Luigi as my twin...

...

"The man in green," Violet breathed, "Now it makes sense!"

Bowser questioned, "Huh?"

Peach perked up and answered, "Oh, because that's what Madame Clairvoya called Luigi during the mansion chaos."

"She was warning us of this," Violet stated, finally figuring it out, "And we couldn't figure it out until now."

Dimentio ignored them as he stated, "You know, after all of these years, I have been looking for the perfect scenario. One where I would totally have revenge on my father as well as my sister and have my mother take care of me until my game ended." He paused, looking at the heroes. He added, "I am unlike anyone you've ever seen and will see again. And now I will have the final revenge. I will kill my father and finally flush out my sister." He turned to Luigi and ordered, "Mr. L... Run along now and get ready for your big entrance."

Luigi nodded as he ran off and instantly a robot appeared.

Timpani whispered, "Oh my gosh..."

The jester explained, "The Dark Prognosticus says he's the ideal host for the power of the Chaos Heart." He looked at Mario as he added, "All thanks to you." Mario hung his head in shame. Dimentio finished, "And now I'm going to add in my own power into this spicy little concoction."

Blumiere demanded, "No... Stop!"

Dimentio waves his arms and teleported Blumiere, Timpani, and the knocked out Nastasia somewhere else. In an instant, he went into the robot to join Mr. L.

Violet finally spoke, "This battle is mine!"

"No," Mario said, "It's mine."

Peach whispered, "Mario..."

Bowser stated, "You can't do this alone! He is insane and he wants his family dead!"

"I can and I will," Mario replied, "This is between my brother and me."

With that, Mario went into battle alone against the giant robot, Dimentio, and most of all - Mr. L. However, like with Count Bleck, none of Mario's attacks did nothing. Violet ran over and entered the fight.

She told Mario, "You can't face this alone! We have to do it together! It might hurt all of us to hurt Luigi...but we can't let them destroy all worlds!"

Dimentio stated, "It matters not. I am now invincible! There is nothing you can do! And now it is time for the destruction to begin... Let it begin with you, as you wallow in helplessness like upside-down turtles! L-POWER!"

Peach ran over with Bowser and replied, "We'll see about that."

Bowser added, "Yeah, Mario ain't alone here!"

Joining in on the fight; the mushroom princess, the koopa king, and the purple clad ice wielder helped the red clad plumber.

...

Back in Flopside, Merlon and Nolrem were getting worried as the worlds all started to shake. Things were looking really bad.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Looks like it is time for a needed cliffhanger! Ooh, yes, I can be SO evil! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	26. The Unexpected Final Fight: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Mario Manfredi here. And this is a story that needs to be told. About a month after I was trapped in that painting, trouble starts again. Seems Count Bleck wants to end all worlds! Now its up to my brother, my girlfriend, his girlfriend, and Bowser to save the day! (AU of Super Paper Mario.)

In Dimension D; Timpani was still with the fallen Nastasia and Blumiere.

Timpani shouted, "We have to do something! We have to save Mario and the others!"

Blumiere pointed out, "We cannot. Without the Pure Hearts, there is no way to counter the Chaos Heart. All we can do is give up..."

Timpani stated, "What are you SAYING?! You promised that we would find happiness together! Was that all just a lie?!"

Blumiere replied, "It was no lie... But without the Pure Hearts, all worlds are doomed. What can we do?"

Timpani kissed Blumiere on the cheek and responded, "Blumiere, snap out of it! How can you think it can end here, after all we have suffered without each other? We found each other again because we stayed alive... How can you admit defeat?! I will not! I will not give up! You promised we'd find happiness. You PROMISED!"

"That's right, Count," said a voice.

Timpani and Blumiere spun around and saw Mimi and O'Chunks there.

Blumiere questioned, "My minions... How did you find us here?"

Mimi answered, "Gosh, I could follow your big smile anywhere, Count!"

O'Chunks stated, "Ah, she lies like a wee rug, this lass! Nastasia told us, Count, before she battled sacred violet ice. She said you'd come 'ere. Or... She said that she FELT you'd be here...or somethin' along those lines."

"Nastasia," Blumiere whispered, looking at his fallen assistant.

O'Chunks saw her and commented, "Talk about goin' the extra mile! She even sacrificed 'erself teh save yeh! Listen, Count, I promised me life as well, an' I'm not afraid teh live up teh it! So... Yeh gotta let me 'elp!"

Mimi added, "Yeah! I mean, there's no WAY Dimentio's getting away with this! He pulled a really dirty trick on you, but we'll always stick by your side!"

Blumiere lowered his hat over his eyes and replied, "My... My loyal minions..."

Suddenly, a flash of light caught their attention. The Pure Hearts that Mario and his team used on Blumiere were instantly revived.

Mimi asked, "What the...?"

Blumiere questioned, "Hmm... What is this? Pure...Hearts?! But why?"

Timpani answered, "Isn't it obvious, Blumiere? Pure Hearts are the very feelings of our souls. As long as we feel love, they live on! I will take these to Mario!"

With that, Timpani escaped - taking the Pure Hearts with her.

...

Meanwhile, Mario and his friends were panting from all of the fighting that they were doing. Nothing seemed to be working. Violet was on the verge on tears. She never felt so bad.

Dimentio commented, "Hmph... Let's stop wasting time and finish this, shall we? My sister should be here soon..."

Bowser questioned, "What do we do?"

Peach answered, "I'm not sure... If his sister does come, she'll be entering a trap!"

Violet stated, "We got to come up with something quick..."

Mario replied, "Yeah before we lose everything!"

Mr. L responded, **"Ciao, heroes!"**

Suddenly, flashes of light caught their attention. Pure Hearts appeared around the robot, freaking out Dimentio and Mr. L.

Dimentio asked, "What's going on?!"

Mr. L questioned, **"What's happening?!"**

Violet breathed, "The Pure Hearts?"

Peach stated, "I thought we used them on Count Bleck."

Mario corrected, "Blumiere."

"Whatever," Bowser replied, rolling his eyes.

That's when the Pure Hearts took away the robot's invincibility. The heroes were restored to full health as Timpani flew over to help.

Timpani told them, "Now's our chance... The Pure Hearts gave us power! Let's get him!"

"Right," said the team.

With that, the heroes went into battle and started to attack Dimentio, Mr. L, and the robot without mercy.

...

**Mario's POV**

_(Past)_

I was pounding the glass of my portrait as King Boo was floating right there in front of me. He was having an animated, one-sided conversation with me. King Boo sighed happily as I got angrier. He was asking for me to smoke him!

He stated, "Aahh, I could just stare at my Mario painting for hours. It's true what they say about fine art… it takes utterly refined sensibilities to truly appreciate it."

I shot at him, "So I'm fine art? I suppose I make a far painting than you do."

King Boo ignored me (which I hated) and continued, "The way you plead for help, Mario… I find it so… satisfying. Perhaps that is merely because I remember how much trouble you've caused me in the past. Seriously though, who would actually believe that mansions get given away in contests?! Talk about stupid! What do they feed you Mario brothers on anyway… gullible soup?"

I wasn't so fooled by King Boo's trick, although, given my current situation that wasn't exactly true. I knew that Luigi would feel guilty and wonder if he would ever forgive himself for it. I knew he would forgive me for running ahead, although he really shouldn't.

 _'I don't deserve him as a twin,'_ I thought.

King Boo added, "Your brother came all this way just to get turned into a painting… It's just terrific. However…"

At that moment, King Boo turned around suddenly and he seemed not surprised. He even treated his guest (or guests - I couldn't see who it was right away) to the most menacing grin. I pressed his hands against the glass, utterly relieved to see my younger brother standing before King Boo but completely confused by the girl with him. She seemed to be hanging onto Luigi, scared out of her mind. But the two of them looked like they went through hell in ordinary to get to this point.

I breathed, "All...for me...?"

King Boo remarked, "This Mario painting looks lonely… I must have a Luigi and Violet painting as well! Then my gallery will truly be complete!"

Luigi and Violet shuddered at King Boo's maniacal laughter and was unable to say a word.

...

When Mario and Violet dealt the final blow to the robot, it exploded. The robot head was in front of the heroes. Mr. L was knocked out but Dimentio was badly hurt.

Dimentio questioned, "How did you do it... How could I have lost with the power of Luigi and the Chaos Heart... And the prophecy... Has it been undone?!"

Peach answered, "I think your prophecy was wrong all along."

Violet added, "Yeah, there was no way that we were gonna let you destroy all worlds."

Mario replied, "Not at all."

Bowser responded, "You believed your prophecy, and we believed in mopping the floor with you!"

Timpani commented, "Nothing is decided entirely by fate, you know... All things determine their destines. Good-bye now, Dimentio. We'll add a footnote to the prophecy about your failure."

Dimentio struggled, "You think this is the end? This isn't finished... You can't...stop this now... You can't escape... I've been saving one last surprise... Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Ciao!"

With that, the robot head exploded - destroying the robot head - ejecting the Chaos Heart and Mr. L - who instantly turned into Luigi.

Violet breathed, running over to him, "Weegie!"

She picked him up into her arms, Mario right next to her. Luigi was badly hurt. The next thing that everyone knew, the Chaos Heart vanished.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Oh what is going on?! What is happening guys?! We're going to find out in the last and final chapter! Stay tuned! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	27. I'll Forever End My Game with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Mario Manfredi here. And this is a story that needs to be told. About a month after I was trapped in that painting, trouble starts again. Seems Count Bleck wants to end all worlds! Now its up to my brother, my girlfriend, his girlfriend, and Bowser to save the day! (AU of Super Paper Mario.)

Blumiere, Mimi, and O'Chunks came into the room. Everything was shaking and all worlds were still coming to their end. It was utter chaos in other worlds right now.

"It seems the end of all worlds is really upon us," said the former Count.

Timpani questioned, "So defeating Dimentio wasn't enough to stop it?"

Blumiere explained, "I thought the Chaos Heart would disappear if the person controlling it fell... Dimentio...must have left behind a shadow of his power to continue controlling it. It won't last long...but it may be enough to ensure the end of every world..."

Bowser huffed, "Oh, GREAT! So what do we do now?"

Blumiere stated, "There is only one thing left that we can do." With that, he created a big enough door for everyone to go through. He added, "This way!"

Everyone nodded and went through the door as Violet barely managed to carry Luigi, who had yet come to. Mario took his baby brother and carried him. In this other door was the same chapel from before.

Violet asked, "Are we back at that chapel?"

Peach answered, "Certainly looks that way."

Mario questioned, "But why are we here?"

Bowser huffed, "Not to marry the princess and me."

Blumiere ignored Bowser and asked Timpani, "Timpani... Do you still... Do you still love me?"

Timpani answered, "Yes, Blumiere. Of course I do."

Blumiere stated, "Then you must come with me."

O'Chunks spoke up, "'Ey, Count! What're yeh doin'?!"

Blumiere explained, "We will use the Pure Hearts again, this time to banish the Chaos Heart. All we need is true love... And that is something I am lucky to possess... But... With the Chaos Heart gone, the Pure Hearts and those linked to them... They may cease to exist..."

Mimi perked up and stated, sadly, "You mean you might go away? B - but I don't want you to go!"

Blumiere replied, "All of this is my fault. The price is mine to pay... I do not have long to live anyway. But you, Timpani... It pains me to know this may cut your game short... Still... There is no other way to end this."

Timpani responded, "I know, Blumiere... I know..."

"Timpani," Blumiere breathed.

"Don't say another word," Timpani commented, "As long as I am with you, nothing else matters."

Suddenly, the worlds trembled yet again - waking Luigi slightly. He was badly hurt, his vision slightly blurry. But he knew the sight of his brother anywhere.

He whispered, "M - Malleo?"

"I've got you, Weegie," Mario answered, still holding his younger twin.

"What happened," Luigi questioned.

Mario explained, "I'll tell you later, bro, right now - Tippi is getting married."

"To whom," Luigi asked, looking up at the altar.

Peach answered, "To her true love."

Bowser rolled his eyes, hurt. Mario held Peach's hand - the best he could. Peach smiled as Violet placed one hand on Mario's shoulder. She placed her other hand on Luigi's chest - right over his heart. The four friends and the three bad guys watched Blumiere and Timpani at the altar.

Blumiere lowered his hat over his eyes and commented, "There were so many things I wanted to say to you...but I could not find the words."

Timpani responded, "Oh, Blumiere... Only one thing matters to me now. I never had the chance to return your question... Blumiere... Do you still love me, as well?"

Blumiere replied, "Of course... I have thought about you every moment since you disappeared... But I have caused you so much suffering..."

Timpani confessed, "Perhaps...my life would have been more carefree without you, that is true."

Blumiere looked up and stated, "But, I had to be with you, Timpani. I will never apologize for that..."

Timpani smiled and replied, "I know, Blumiere. And I love you..."

"And I love you, Timpani," Blumiere responded, "Hundreds of thousands of years from now, that fact will not have changed."

Suddenly, the Pure Hearts surrounded them and the Chaos Heart. The ground started shaking and bells started to ring. Unknown to Timpani and Blumiere, the Pure Hearts were also reacting to the way Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Violet were at the current moment - and made things even stronger.

Timpani and Blumiere both said, "I'll forever end my game with you..."

The destruction of all worlds automatically stopped and every world was instantly saved the minute the couple had said that. Even the destroyed Samurai Kingdom was restored as were all the lives lost there.

"Timpani...do you remember that promise we made each other that day?"

"Yes, I remember... If there was a place where we could be happy together, we would find it."

"Will you come with me to that place now?"

"Blumiere... Of course... I will always be with you..."

...

"Mario?"

"..."

"Malleo?"

"..."

"Sweetheart?"

"..."

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WAKE UP!"

Mario finally came to and saw that he and his team - plus O'Chunks, Mimi, and the fallen Nastasia - were all back in Flipside. Luigi helped his older brother to his feet.

"You okay, Malleo," Luigi asked, a bit worried.

"Yeah," Mario answered, "But happened?"

Peach stated, "I don't know, when I woke up, I was next to you, Violet, and Luigi."

Bowser replied, "And I was off to the side with Mimi, O'Chunks, and Nastasia."

Violet added, "It took you a while for you come to, Mario."

Mario nodded as he turned to Luigi. His gaze was off, almost as if he was still in shock. Mario was trying to read his gaze but couldn't. _'Is he feeling remorse for Dimentio? After what he did to him? After all, he was trying to kill his father and his sister. All_ _to_ _get to his Mom. Just who was he?'_ Mario thought, worried.

He was about to ask Luigi when Nastasia was the next to wake, getting her glasses on.

O'Chunks commented, "Great leapin' bog monkeys! Nastasia, she draws breath once again lads! Nastasia! 'EY! Nastasia! Miracle o' miracles! GRA-GOOGLY-HEY-HOORAH!"

"Hmm," asked the assistant, "Um... I... I'm alive?"

Bowser looked up and said, "Hey, check it out!"

Everyone looked up at the sky and saw that The Void instantly closed. Merlon came over and told them that it was proof that the Prophecy of Destruction had not come to be. That's when he noticed something - Tippi, er, Timpani - was not with them.

Peach explained softly, "She and Count Bleck - er - Blumiere sacrificed themselves to stop The Void."

Violet added, "And now probably headed for the Overthere to join Luvbi."

Bowser replied, "Which means...it's over..."

Luigi responded, "And they are gone forever."

"Um, no, they aren't," Nastasia said.

Mario looked at her as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"They, um, are still alive and now have their happiness," Nastasia explained.

After blubbering a bit; Merlon invited everyone to his house for snacks. Everyone headed out, knowing in their hearts that Timpani and Blumiere were now indeed happy - and in love. And in a dimension, a human Timpani and Blumiere were living out the rest of their days - forever and together.

...

_Wishmaker1028: And there we have it, the end to "Pure Hearts Be True". I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Next up is "Hearts Be True: Under the Dark Moon"! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
